Finding my way back home
by The1upguy
Summary: My friends of fan fiction, and of Spyro. I am going to try something new, and I beg all of you for help. A short story to relearn the language I have come to love. And hopefully, with your help, I will find my way back home. I ask you all to be honest, truthful, brutal if necessary, but tell me any mistakes I make.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding my way back home**

Friends of fanfiction and our favorite dragon, I ask you for help. This website is the reason I fell in love with the English language, and Spyro was the one I spoke about. If you remember me from the first day I arrived, my spelling and English skills were sad for a person my age. But with your help, and words of support, I learned more in nine years here than I did in twelve years of schooling.

I ounce again ask for your honesty in what I give. As I sad in my last story, a stroke has taken my abilities to speak and remember the language I had come to love and use with relative ease. I am struggling now in a room at a nursing home, trying to spell words that became easy to use after writing stories about a dragon and his friends and family.

So this is my plan. I am asking Spyro to come here and save my life. However, I will need your help as well. Speak to me, tell me what I do wrong. Be honest. Be ruthless. Don't hold back anything, cause I need your help as well.

I shale start by getting our favorite dragon to come to the scariest place in any ones imagination...

New Jersey.

**Chapter 1...A call for help**

It was October 16, in the terrifying land know as New Jersey, when a pair of brothers were working to empty the younger brother's home. I was in the middle or moving out, and was unable to lift a heavy book that I overloaded. So I picked up my phone and made the call that would save my life.

"Hey...can you spare a few minutes over here to help me move a heavy box. I was stupid, and filled it too much."

I was surprised when he said yes, as I know he was on his way to New York for his job. But as any good brother would, well maybe a very limited amount, he said "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

And so I moved a smaller box to my reddish-purple Sonata, filling the back seat with some close and other liter objects. Another trip in and out of the house, and soon enough the inside of my car was full. And at that moment is when I saw the gray Honda my brother drives pull into the parking lot beside my house.

"Thanks man...I appreciate this." I said, as he got out of his car with a grin, nodding his head as if to say.

_'Don't worry...that is what brothers do'_

No truer statement can be made, as he has bin there for me in many ways, just as I have for him. For twenty eight years I took care of our mother, how herself suffered an aneurism of the brain in 1989. However, this year her sister decided to intervene and had my mother placed in nursing home.

It was for the best, as her skills to walk and move around had dropped. But I was heart broker and lost, having never lived alone in my life. I know that sounds sad for a forty-five year old man to say, but unless you experienced the same thing, you cannot judge the pain I felt.

Nothing was going right for me, the story of my life, as I was told three weeks later the house I was living it had been pot on the market. And of course, since the housing market is blossoming, it didn't take long for it to be purchased.

So there I was, a shitty job driving Uber, no money in the bank to speak of, and a credit score to laugh at...yeah, in other words, I was Fu*ked.

But I still had my health...LOL

"Can you stop smoking that damn cigarette and help..." my brother bitches, as he waits for a hand to place the large box in the trunk of my Hyundai. "...after all, it is your shit we're trying to move!"

With a smirk, I looked at my brother feeling a bit embarrassed, and tossed my Marlboro Light to the ground.

"Sorry bro. My bad."

I make my way back to the trunk of my car, helping to pivot the large heavy box in. And after a good push and shove, the oversized box falls into its place, allowing me to close the trunk.

"Thanks for the help Nick...I appreciate it man."

My brother smiles and nods his head, but then I see him look at me with an odd gaze.

"You alright John?"

My thoughts were to say yes, as I felt no pain. In fact, I felt nothing to tell you the truth. Not even my anger for how life was treating me at this moment.

I was relaxed, knowing I was gonna be able to get everything out of the house with my brother's help. It was only one of the worries I had, thinking I could never clear the house I lived in for the past seven and a half years. But with my brother Nick standing beside me, I new we could do anything.

However, I was far from alright and didn't know it.

Without a word, my eyes closed tight and I fell face first into the back of my car. I slammed my head against the trunk, scaring the shit out of my brother. Thankfully he didn't hesitate, or freak out in a panic. Instead he called 9.1.1., and because I lived only four minutes from Rariton Bay Medical Center, the ambulance we there fast.

I am still alive because my brother did not freezing up, and have a good chance of a full returning.

For two days I remained unconscious, not knowing who or where I was. I woke up believing I was nineteen years old, and that it was 1993. For a few weeks I was unsure of what happened, or why I was in the hospital.

Suddenly, on day twenty two, I awoke for real.

"Where am I?" I asked, only to be told by my brother, who was standing by, that I was in JFK hospital. He told me I had a stroke, and that I would be okay. A great relief to me, as I was terrified that I was going to die. But then he told me the date, and once again I felt scared.

"It is November 10, 2019."

I was dumbfounded, as I believed it was still July 2018. Now the odd thing is, if you are fans of my last stony, The Gold Bracelet, it was started in 2019, and I actually recall some things from the first six chapters. The brain is a mysterious thing as I was unfamiliar with everything I wrote. I lost almost eighteen months of memories, and yet I still have that part of the stony inside somewhere.

It is promising in a way, to now that some memories are still there, and that one day it may all come back. But for know, I must try to rebuild...that is why this story is being written. I will finish the Gold Bracelet, but first I must reread it...cause I don't remember it. That's kind of cool, I get to enjoy a story I mad up, and review it myself...LOL

But first, I need you all to help me learn English again. And how to write a good story.

_Help me Spyro...I need you now, more then ever._

* * *

It is a peaceful night in the city of Warfang, and the reason for that peace was now sleeping on a pill of soft velvet pillows. Of course beside him lays Cynder, her head under his arm in a loving embrace. Both dragons lightly snoring in comfort, never felling better in their lives, as yesterdays party, celebrating their return, was more then either could handle.

It was a joyful experience to see the hero of Avalar in a playful mood, as most only witnessed Spyro as the serious dragon who was fighting to save their world. But as they returned for the first time since Malefor's defeat, the entire city took it upon themselves to throw the pair of heroes a bash for the ages.

For hours the city was festive, everyone showing the light purple dragon their love and respect for saving the world. And as expected by the great hero, and not that bogus prophet who broke her heart with his prediction, Cynder was given the same respect and gratitude for assisting in the efforts to keep Avalar safe.

Food and drink and fun filled Warfang's streets late into the night, as everyone paid omega to the three dragons who risked their lives to save them. However, there was a moment of sadness when Spyro payed his respects and honer to a father figure, bringing the city to tears as he cried when speaking of the great dragon.

In fact, because of his words, the day would be forever renamed to honer Ignitus the Brave. Even the mighty Terrador was unable to hold back the tears as Spyro looked towards the heavens and gave his thanks, then professed his love.

So now in peace he sleeps with the one he loves in paw. The memory of last night filling his heart as the world gave their love and respects to the heroes of Avalar. Never has he felt this way, even as a child there was thoughts that made him wonder. Like why he locked different, seeing himself grow larger than any other dragonflies.

But tonight he found the truth, he is a sun to everyone on Avalar, not just a dragon or oversized insect.

He is a brother to all.

And as any good family member would, Spyro was given a toast by all of his brothers...and sisters...of Warfang. Maybe a few to many, as the sleeping dragon begins hearing voices in his dream.

_Help me Spyro...I need your now, more than ever._

The still inebriated dragon opens his eyes slightly, then looks around the room for whoever made that request. But after a second or two of not seeing anyone, the purple dragon figures it was just his imagination. He kisses Cynder on the neck, then rests his head back down beside hers.

_Please Spyro._

The purple dragon raises his head, and with a bit of anger looks at the door entering his room.

"Cut the crap Spark, or I'm gonna get mad...and you really don't want me to get mad right now...I am still a bit drunk."

Spyro's anger is turned to shock and surprise as his brother uncovers himself from Cynder's right wing.

"What did I do?"

The great hero shakes his head, waking himself more and more, then looks toward the window where the voice may have come from.

"I heard someone ask for my help, but it sounded like it was coming from outside."

The small dragonfly buzzes over to the window, looking at the empty streets of Warfang, then looks back at his brother. He shakes his head no, but before he can tell Spyro nothing is outside...

_I know you can hear me Spyro...I beg you, please help me._

"What the hell" Spark's reply is the response Spyro reals to, as nothing or no one is outside the window.

"What is going on?" Cynder asks with a tired voice, seeing her love and his brother now staring out the window. "Who was that, that just asked for help."

Spyro looks at his brother with worry, as both he and Spark might still be hearing things, considering how much they had to drink. However, Cynder had nothing, remaining sober throughout the night, so she could speak to those she hurt with true intent, and not under the strain of alcohol.

"You herd that too, Cynder?" Spyro asks, looking out the window ounce again as this soft voice calls one more time.

_I am lost within myself. Please, I need your help...along with the people who love you, to find my way back._

The purple dragon looks at his love and his brother with confusion, not understanding the request made. But being the hero he is, Spyro asks what is needed.

"Of course I will help..." he pauses for a moment looking around, then focuses his attention out the window. "...but where are you?"

Though he begs, Spyro is not given the answer he needs. With concern and sadness, the purple dragon looks at his family wondering what he can do. His heart is broken, knowing someone is asking for his help, but unable to do a damn thing about it.

"What do I do Cynder?" he begs for an answer, but all this does is bring pain to both dragons. Spyro knowing she is as unable to answer the question asked of her, and Cynder because she sees her love struggling once again in sadness.

"First thing we need to do I get some sleep Spyro." Spark answers, getting a look of anger from his brother. However, the yellow dragonfly proves his usefulness, speaking with a sturdy voice for the first time.

"What..." he barks, getting nose to nose with Spyro. "...we're still slightly buzzed from the party. Do you feel like flying around while _hammered_...not _knowing_ where we're _going_..._AT NIGHT TIME_."

The purple dragon losses his anger, knowing his brother is right, starring out the window with disgust.

"You're right Spark...we will wait till morning before heading out." the hero or Avalar remarks with disgust, then looks at his brother Spark with disbelief.

"When did you get the guts to yell at me with anger and no fear?"

The yellow dragonfly smirks once again.

"I did that...and you didn't kick my butt?" he replies, his smile getting wider. "See Spyro...I told you we were still drunk."

* * *

**Well here we go people. I ask you to follow along with a new story, and help me relearn the English language. Spyro will not be alone in this task. **

**I will be asking others for their assistance. **


	2. The Morning After

**Sorry for the delay, but the Carona virus is hindering the home I am staying at. It took some time for my room to be cleared, but I finally have my PC again. Also, the fact that my typing sucks now is another reason. But it will improve.**

**My thanks to DragonFury613, SilverFury23, NomexGlove, DiabloPProcento for the Reviews and support.**

* * *

**Chapter 2...The Morning After**

As the sun began to rise, the purple dragon and his tiny brother found it hard to do the same. A night of fun and festivities left both Spyro and Sparx with a bit of a hangover. The hero opens his eyes slowly, then closes them as the sun reminds him of what the late night did to him.

"By the ancestors..."

Sparx slowly opens his eyes too, staring at his brother with pure rage.

"Do you feel like someone just stepped on your head too?"

Wanting to answer his brother's guesting, but not wanting to say any words, Spyro just nods his head. However, the purple dragon understands that is not much better, as his brain begins yelling at him.

"Oh my goodness...what did we do last night."

With the same feeling of despair, Sparx says nearly the same thing his brother just did, except he keeps his voice lower in volume.

"I would say something very stupid ..." the little dragonfly holds his head as it begins to rattle, then looks at his brother with his red, bloodshot eyes. "...but to tell you the truth, I just can't remember anything."

Totally agreeing with his little brother, Spyro looks for the one who might have an idea, however, to his surprise she is not in the room.

"Where did Cynder go?"

"Morning sweetheart..." she suddenly says, walking into the bedroom, handing her love a hot glass of tea with six sugars. "...I made it just the way you like it." She then hands his dragonfly brother a tiny cup with the same thing, including the six sugars.

"And this on is for you Sparx."

The purple dragon takes a sip, a smile filling his face as the tea is just the way he likes it.

"Thank you Cynder...that was nice of you to..." Sparx says with a stunned smile, that is until the tea hits his taste buds. He then quickly covers his mouth, trying hard to swallow and not spit out the overly sweetened drink.

"By the Ancestors...are you kidding me Cynder?" he barks, and the black dragoness is unable to hold back the laughter.

"What did she do?" Spyro asks, and his brother hands him the tiny cup. The purple dragon takes a small sip from Sparx's tea, making his mouth close tightly with the overwhelming sweetness. But then, like Cynder, he starts laughing with her.

"That's not funny, Spyro!"

Even though his head hurts, the purple dragon laughs a bit harder.

"Yes it is...your just upset that you didn't do it little brother. Either that, or you don't understand whats funny anymore."

The tiny dragonfly gets face to face with his sibling, ready to start their rivalry once again, pointing a finger at him with pure discontent.

"You know damn well that is far from the truth..." He then locks at the black dragoness, who is stunned at how angry he is. The same grin shown towards her. "...and I plain on getting _you_ back Spyro, even if it was Cynder's fault...cause you decided to save her life."

Spyro's eyes open with concern as his brother suddenly leaves the room. However, his concern increases when Cynder smiles as well, then walks out of the room following Sparx.

"HEY...Don't you dare Cynder!"

The purple hero is fast out the door, getting beside the dark dragoness who cannot stop smiling.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a tiny little dragonfly." She remarks with pure sarcasm, hearing fear in Spyro's voice for the first time since facing Malefor.

"Of course I'm not afraid of him..." Spyro grins, but looks around the room to see if Sparx is close by, and may have heard that last statement. The great hero is actually scared, knowing exactly what his brother is capable of. "...but Sparx is not just a tiny little insect when it comes to pay backs...or pranks."

Cynder is stunned to see her love still looking around the room for his brother, a sense of worry coming from him. However, the shock dissipates when a small jar of dark brown liquid falls from the ceiling, landing on top of Spyro's head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SPARX!?" the purple, and now brown faced dragon barks, seeing his little brother hovering against the roof over him, laughing uncontrollably. But then his eyes lock upon Cynder, as she cannot stop the laughter that pours out as well.

"Really? You thing that's funny?" Spyro asks with an attitude, giving the one he loves such a look of disgust, that Cynder cannot help put laugh harder.

"It is funny, watching the two of you play together." She says, though with a quick sniff, Cynder knows Spyro will soon enjoy the joke himself.

"Besides, I think you will thank him as I plan on cleaning it."

Spyro realizes the meaning of what she said, as he gets a sniff himself. The powerful dragon recognizing the scent of chocolate, then smiles as Cynder begins licking his face. His eyes find Sparx, showing him a lock of pure shock, as well as enjoyment.

"Don't smile too much..." the little dragonfly remarks with a shit eating grin. "...I still plain on getting my revenge Spyro. I'm just waiting for you to forget first, and are not expecting it. Then it becomes much funnier."

As Sparx leaves the room, Spyro understands the ploy. He starts fearing the repercussions again, and knows that is what Sparx loves the most.

"Great..." he says with concern, and Cynder stops licking his face, locking into the eyes of Spyro. She is stunned to see a certain amount of fear again.

"...he is relentless."

With disbelief at how the mighty hero reacts to Sparx's threat, Cynder becomes concerned herself.

"What can he possibly do to you?"

Her question gets a strong gaze from her love, and she sees the true fear that Spyro has.

"Oh...he may be small Cynder, but his ability to be sarcastic and ruthless is staggering." the purple and chocolate covered dragon smiles as he leads his girlfriend down the hall, recalling several moments in his younger days. His voice is not angry at all. In fact, Spyro cannot help but laugh as he recalls many instances when Sparx proved he is not as tiny when it comes to righting back.

But it is one moment that he will never forget that he speaks of.

"One day , our parents gave us each a large bag of candy. But since I was bigger, I got a much larger bag. So after Sparx finished his, and I wouldn't share mine, he tied my tail to the wall while I was sleeping."

Spyro loses his smirk for a moment, recalling the vicious trick that he wishes he came up with himself.

"Sparx then put my right paw in a bucket of warm water."

Cynder starts laughing already, knowing what would happen next. However, Spyro's confession of what Sparx did after makes her nearly loss control.

"With my tail tied to the wall, I couldn't get off my pillows. I was gonna pee all over my bed if I didn't tell him where I hide my candy."

"You have to admit, it worked perfectly Spyro. Didn't it?" Sparx remarks, suddenly showing himself again. A huge smile on his face. "You gave up those candies fast."

"Yeah..." Spyro barks with anger. "...but then you flew away, and left me standing there, holding it in for a minute until you hide them."

Sparx's smirk makes Cynder laugh even harder, and so is the answer he gives to her.

"I didn't want him to follow me, and take the candies back after I rightfully stole them."

"Rightfully stole...that makes perfect sense, Sparx." Spyro remarks with a sarcastic tone.

"Just like helping someone when you don't know where they are...right big brother?"

Spyro is lost for a moment, thinking of the conversation he had last night, and the voice head by all three. He turns to Cynder, who has the same look of uncertainty.

"Don't look at me for an answer, I actually agree with Sparx this time."

The yellow dragonfly leaves his place beside Spyro's right ear, moving to Cynder's side. He then looks back at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest.

"See that...we both think you're crazy."

With a smile, Cynder locks upon her new sidekick, a smug smirk on her face.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you joined your brother when he went looking around Avalar for where he came from. And he had no idea where that was either."

Sparx looks at Cynder with a smug grin and a single eye, he then flies back to his brother's right ear.

"She is much smarter then you when it comes to sarcastic answers, so I better stick with you bro...or I will loss every argument."

Completely agreeing with his brothers assessment, Spyro says nothing, then heads for the door. He needs help in this decision to go hunting, and knows he will not get an answer from Sparx and Cynder.

At least not a sarcastic one.

Meanwhile, in the palace. Two of the three leaders of Warfang find it just as hard to wake up as Spyro and his brother did.

"What where we thinking, trying to keep up with Spyro and the younger crowd, as they kept doing shoots." Volteer whines, holding a large bag of ice against his head. "I feel like I fell down a mountain ledge and broke every single bone in my body."

"You didn't fall down a mountain, you foul." Terrador replies, holding his bandaged right paw up. "You fell off the roof of Spyro's home, after climbing it for no reason, and landed on me."

Cyril cannot stop his laughter, easily recalling the festivities of last night, since he was the designated leader during the party. Terrador then looks at him with the same anger he has for Volteer.

"It is not funny Cyril..." the leader of the dragon race remarks with a pit of anger, and his icy friend shows how cold he can be by laughing harder.

"Sure it was...admit it." the bitter-gold blue dragon replies. His smile only gets larger, as does Terrador's anger. "You boys have not had that much fun since he were kids...nor have I."

With the anger in his heart growing, the massive earth dragon looks at his friend with a strong stair. But then he understands the truth to that statement and begins laughing himself.

"It was a good party..." The large green dragon looks upon the picture of Avalar's savior, proud to know it will not be the last rendering of the purple hero he has come to love. "...and it was pleasing to see Spyro acting in such a childish way for the first time."

"I must agree with Cyril, and you master Terrador." Volteer ads, limping beside his good friend and leader, bumping his paw against the green dragon's side "I may feel like I fell off a building, but I have not had that much fun in years. To see Spyro and Cynder playing, as if they experienced none of the pain of such a hard life, I will remember it forever."

The yellow dragon smiles, showing his broken paw with a sense of pride.

"I will cherish this injury for as long as it lasts."

"Cherish a broken paw?" Sparx's voice surprises the three leaders of Warfang, as do the appearance of both Spyro and Cynder. "I thought my brother was the craziest dragon on Avalar...but I think you have him beat master Volteer."

All three elders show a smile, as well was their respect to the hero of Avalar.

"Good morning Spyro, Ms Cynder..." the large earth breather offers, lowering his head in a bow to the saviors of his world. However, he is surprised at how well the younger dragon is handling last nights festivities. "...I am startled to see you so early this morning."

"Morning gentle dragons...sorry that we are hear so early to disturb you." The purple dragon says with respect, bringing a smile to all three guardians faces. They now he is the strongest in the room, hell...he is the strongest on the planet, but yet shows his undying respect for them.

"What can we do you Spyro?" Cyril is faster to speak, as his mind is not recovering from last nights fun.

Spyro looks at Cynder, then his brother, wondering if he should speak about the odd occurrence from last night. And as both nod then heads, the great hero begins to talk with conviction.

"We herd a strange voice last nice...begging for help." He looks around again, seeing the same concern develop on everyone in the room. "And I was just wondering, since I've been gone for a few months, is there something or someone we may have missed."

Terrador looks at Cyril and Volteer, both showing him the same looks of not knowing.

"Not that we know of Spyro..." the large dragon replies, then sees the look he has seen from the hero on many occasions.

A look of determination

"...what are you planing...and do you need our help?"

Spyro's eyes return to Terrador, a bit of a smug stare accompanying them

"What makes you think I am gonna do anything?"

Everyone in the room gives the purple dragon a look of ignorant disbelief. Never has he asked a dumber question in his life.

"I think everyone in the room knows the two of us are going on another journey Spyro." the small dragonfly answers with a sarcastic tone. However, his smug grin dissipates when his brother turns to look at him.

"What do you mean by the_ two _of us...?" he says, then looks at Cynder before returning a strong stare to his brother. "...are you not coming Sparx?"

Cynder gives Sparx such a shit eating grin, knowing she is now Spyro's number two.

"If you want to come Sparx, you can."

The tiny dragonfly cannot stop the rage that begins flowing throw his vanes, but knows his place beside Spyro has been reduced, and rightfully so. Though, being the dragonfly he is, Sparx buzzes up to Cynder's nose.

"Good...That means you get to lead the group into dangerous situations."

Spyro cannot hold back to laugh, knowing how many times he made his fast moving brother lead them into dark, unknown places. Sparx turns to his brother with the same sarcastic grin.

"I was getting tired of being the first one to get shot at anyway, then changing color to blue of green."

* * *

**The next chapter will show where I am going with this story, and I am hopping you will enjoy. **


	3. Stranger in a strange place

**I would say my skills have lowered a bit, but that is what I expected, hence the reason for me doing this hole story. So we shall continue on and bring a new character into the game.**

**I thank my new supporters who are following now...as well as LittleJoey420 and DiabloPProconto for words of inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter 3... Stranger in a strange place**

In a silent and dark room, somewhere in a realm of the unknown, a Silver-blue dragon continues reading a purple covered book. With a smile, having finally found his friend's life story in the giant library, Ignitus begins laughing uncontrollably. It is not just the fact that Spyro is alive, but to see him partying, with no fear of anger, is something the former guardian has never witnessed.

"That a boy Spyro, you deserve to have this time of revelry."

For hours the great dragon watches the one he helped find his way enjoy the festivities of the party, as well as the reception Cynder gets.

"And you, young lady, should be happy. You have made up for every thing."

However, as Spyro begins following his brother's influence, downing shots of hard cider, the elder dragon losses a bit of respect he has for the young adult. But more so for his little brother.

"Sparx, you imbecile, must you always get your brother in trouble?"

The great dragon then laughs, as he reads the next page. The part of history where Spyro helps his elder friend Volteer, who just falls off a roof and landed on Terrador.

"Thank the Ancestors, I left Avalar in their paws." He remarks with a smile, truly wishing he had that kind of opportunity himself.

"I just wish I had the chance to enjoy the festivities with you all." the newest Chronicler remarks with a slight feeling of remorse, wishing he could have had that moment together with his friends. But realizing he has the chance now to watch Spyro and Cynder grow forever, the chronicle keeper understands he has the better deal.

So with a grin, and a feeling of pure joy, Ignitus reads how his friends enjoy the party. Something the many races on Avalar have needed for over two thousand years.

"Enjoy it boys...you've earned this..." he says, however, the next words on the page take his smile away. A message to Spyro while he sleeps.

"Who is that?"

The great Chronicler moves to the next page of his book, hopping to find out how just asked the young hero for help. He is stunned to see a plank page in the dragon chronicles, meaning nothing is wrong around the city of Warfang.

Then suddenly, what happens next makes him realize something is not right.

"_Help me Spyro...I need you now, more then ever."_

"I don't understand..." the former fire breathing leader says, looking around the room to see if any other book in the library lights up. "...where is this voice coming from."

Ignitus, after checking all the volumes of dragon chronicles, moves to another room. His wonder is increased, as none of the books for Cheetah, Manweresmall, or even Insect are shinning bright.

"_Please Spyro." _

Ignitus looks around again, feeling the pain of this lost soul himself. But none of the books in this room light up either.

"I will ask him to help you, but I don't know where you are!"

For nearly ten minutes the Silver-blue dragon Chronicler continues looking around the library for any signs of light, which will show him the soul that is experiencing pain.

But nothing happens.

"_I now you can hear me, Spyro...I beg you, please help me."_

Angered beyond words, Ignitus begins taking all the books down from their places, tearing apart a few of the shelves. But once again, the great dragon finds nothing except outrage.

"I don't understand this...I cannot find you my child. Where are you?"

Nothing happens again for a few minutes, nearly bringing the new Chronicler to tears with his lack of experience. But then Ignitus notices a soft light coming from another room, one he has never stepped a paw inside of yet.

The Silver-blue dragon takes a slow step into the room he has never entered, discovering a series of worlds he knows nothing about.

An enormous green book is the one that gets his attention, as it's last pages are glowing red. With great strength, the Chronicler lifts the larges book in the library, then opens it to reveal a world he has never heard of before.

_"Where is Earth?" _he says with a questioning voice, but then that voice becomes stunned and concerned.

_"There are over one hundred trillion inhabitants...and nearly one h__undred million species." _

The book of Earth stuns the great dragon, as every living creature on this unknown world has a segment in its history. There are thousands of different birds alone, as well as thousands of fish, and that is just two of the thousands of different species the great dragon sees.

_"By the Ancestors..." _his voice is filled with stunned disbelief, but he is also impressed with Earth's size and stability_. "...what an amazing world."_

With the ability to read at incredible speeds, the Chronicler zips through Earth's history and her many forms of life. The dinosaurs are a favorite category for the light blue dragon, seeing a slight resemblance to himself. Then he reads about several other creatures that reminds him of his own world.

"Lions and Tigers and Bears...ooh my...this world is incredible."

Ignitus' smile is irremovable, that is until he reaches the next page of this book, and a species that seems relentless towards the rest.

The humans, who have taken control of this world, decimating it's lives for their own benefits. But like any other world, even his own, the strong is not invincible. A fact he is shown with several pages of human history, where the powerful race were bested by simple insects or strains of diseases.

"These humans are so much like us...strong as can be, but still able to lose there lives to those weaker then them."

As he keeps reading, the special dragon suddenly notices where the unfamiliar voice has come from. A small spot on the planet's western continent lights up, and once again the voice is heard begging.

_"I am lost within myself. Please, I need your help...along with the people who love you, to find my way back."_

With his abilities as the new Chronicler, Ignitus taps on the page, zooming in on a place called New Jersey. He quickly finds the single entity that is asking for help, but has no clue what he can do about it.

_"I am hear my child..." _he says, and is stunned to see a response by the human being_. "...what is it you need from Spyro?"_

* * *

Laying on a small bed in my room of a nursing home, I became confused to hear something I could not believe.

_"Ignitus?"_ I asked with total shock, recognizing the voice. _"But how is that even possible? He is not real, nor is Spyro, at least except in a game I once played."_

I awoke in my room to find the voice I heard is not who I thought. It was just the nurse who take my blood every week for testing. It was odd to say the least, knowing what I heard was just my imagination, as it felt so real. However, as the young lady takes my temp, and checked my pulse, smiling and speaking of good numbers, I realized it was part of a dream.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep for another hour or two, or until my disgusting breakfast arrives. However, as I begin fading into a deep slumber, I hear the voice again.

_"I hear you, but I don't see you" _

My eyes quickly open once more

"What the hell. How can that be possible?" I looked around my room and saw no one, but I know by the voice. "That was Ignitus, from Spyro the Dragon...a friggen video game." I look around the room once more, making sure nobody was there, coming to the only conclusion I could.

"Those drugs she gave me must be to blame."

My thoughts were all over the place, knowing how the red dragon is only in a video game I played, or a character I would write in a few stories. I truly felt that I heard something, like all those words of encouragement I would get from fanfiction, from those who enjoyed the stories I told.

It just seemed so real.

"But how can that be possibly?"

For a while I sat in my bed wondering if years of smoking weed had finally taken its tool on me, but not having buffed any in five months ended that thought.

"It must have been a dream."

I went on with my day thinking of nothing more than that dream, and how it would be incredibly if Spyro did come to Earth. I now that sounds odd for a person my age, but after what happened to me, a good dream would be better then the nightmare I am living.

* * *

In the realm of the unknown, Ignitus begins looking for options. He knows he cannot send Spyro to Earth, nor can this Earthling be transported to Avalar. And even if he did, what would a dragon be able to do to cure a stroke victim.

The former fire breather reads more about this human being, wondering how he even knows of Spyro.

"What in the name of the Ancestors is a video game."

The silver-blue dragon continues to read about a species he knows nothing about, and a man named John who has been writing about his friends. He looks up the games with Spyro's name and is startled to see the purple dragon in three different forms.

"How do they even know about us?" the great dragon questions, reading he and his friend's names in the book of a different word. However, this becomes a question for a another day, realizing his first duty is to help a lost soul. The silver-blue guardian knows what must be done, and for a moment, a smug smile fills his face.

"Well, I may not be able to get to you my friend..." Ignitus turns to the dragon section of the large library, knowing there is someone he can bring. One he has missed greatly.

"...and I can't wait to see him."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the city limits of Warfang, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are hovering a thousand feet in the air, deciding which way they should proceed.

"What do you think, big brother..." Sparx asks, locking towards the south, and the direction of their other home. "...should we let mom and dad know where going on another quest?"

Having no idea where the voice came from, Spyro decides the leader of the group should pick. To Sparx's dismay, his brother then turns to Cynder, allowing the black dragoness to make her first decision as his leader.

"Well Cynder...which way do we go?"

She smiles, then gives Sparx a smug, shit eating grin, that annoys the small dragonfly further. However, Cynder knows how to keep the peace with the small insect, almost better than his brother.

"I agree with Sparx...lets head south first. It would be nice to see _mom and dad_, and tell them the good news."

Sparx smiles hearing his choice picked by the mighty and powerful Cynder, though the last part of her statement nearly makes him fall from the sky.

"What do you mean _your_ mom and dad?" he barks with shock, getting face to face with the smug smiling dragoness.

"WHAT GOOD NEWS?"

His anger for Cynder leaves the second his big brother answers.

"We made our vows to the Ancestors, Sparx...Cynder and I are married now."

The tiny yellow dragonfly gently rubs his new sister nose, and shows her the first smile he has ever given Cynder. He then moves to his brother's nose, the smile no longer on his face.

"Let me get this straight. You... and Cynder... got married?"

Spyro offers a small smile, knowing his brother would be upset at such news. However, it is not for the reason he believed.

"Sorry little brother. I truly love her..." he says with compassion, as he looks at the one he has sworn his undying love to. His eyes then focus on the other one he loves without exception. "...and I knew that you would understand if I..."

Without warning, the small dragonfly punches his brother in the nose as hard as he can.

"YOU GOT MARRIED AND I WASN'T THERE?"

The angry dragonfly cannot believe what he just heard, but what he cannot believe even further is that he literally knocks Spyro out cold.

"Sparx? Are you crazy?" Cynder barks with anger, then chases after her falling husband before he hits the ground.

The small insect, with complete shock, looks down and thankfully watches Cynder catch his brother before he hits the ground. He then looks at his hand, wondering who the hell he just knocked a dragon, of his brother's size and strength, out cold.

He heads down to the ground when Cynder gently holds her husband, his eyes still closed tightly.

"What did you do to him?"

After a few moments the purple dragon opens his eyes and grasps his nose.

"Oow! Damn Sparx, when did you get that strong?" Spyro grumbles, but then he opens his eyes and notices he is no longer on Avalar. However, he quickly knows were he is, and looks around for the entrance of the catacombs he remembers from three years earlier.

The purple dragon runs toward the large building, knowing there must be a problem on his word, or he would never be hear. And though he is worried, the young adult is also happy to see the one who helped him rescue his world.

But he is not ready for the shock of his life, as the dragon he truly misses is standing before him now.

"Ignitus?"

With a wide smile, the large silver-blue dragon walks up to his friend, who is unable to move an inch.

"Hello young dragon...I am so happy to see you again."

The new Chronicler waits for a reply, but Spyro is in such shock that he cannot speak. So the hero of Avalar does what he is more compelled to do, and embraces the only other one he feels a fatherly bond with.

"By the Ancestors, Ignitus...I have missed you so much."

Feeling the same way, the large silver-blue dragon's arms wrap around the hero of Avalar. Never having his own children, Ignitus holds Spyro as if he was his son.

"I have missed you too Spyro, and I am so proud of you."

For several minutes the two dragons remain together, not wanting this moment of pure affection to end. But Ignitus knows he cannot keep Spyro here for long, setting the purple dragon's paws down and releasing him.

"I would love nothing more then for you to stay young dragon, but that is not your destiny." A smile fills the Chronicler's face, as he knows Spyro and Cynder have taken a vow to be together forever. But, having the ability to gaze upon the future, another piece of exceptional news, that he will not tell him, forces Ignitus to send Spyro home.

"I have asked you hear today, Spyro, because I heard a voice filled with pain and despair."

The purple dragon shows no shock in this message, proving to the Chronicler that Spyro knows already.

"So did I..." he says, showing the concern any hero would real. "...but I don't know where it came from. Can you tell me?"

Understand the position is a place that is imposable for Spyro to reach, the Chronicler remains silent for a moment. He looks back to the room where the Earthling's book lays open, recalling what it had said about John the human being.

"_Wait a minute. He writes stories about him..." _he things, then returns his eyes to Spyro and smiles. _"...maybe he should make another."_

"To tell you the truth Spyro, I am unsure of where this voice came from, and was hopping you and your friends could find him."

The purple dragon gives his old friend and master a look of uncertainty, as this task would be monumental.

"Of course...I will try. But Avalar is a large world Ignitus, it will take weeks, maybe even months to find out where he is."

With a small grin, knowing that is exactly what is needed, the Chronicler puts the first part of this plan in motion.

"I now you will do what must be done, and help the one who needs you."

Without another word, Spyro's eyes close, and he disappears from the realm of time.

"Good luck my you friend...I will enjoy reading about your new adventure."

* * *

Back on Avalar, Cynder embraces he love, holding him tightly, unwilling to let him go. She is lost in emotional strife, as her husband will not open his eyes, but yet has not given up as Spyro still breaths.

"I can't believe you did that Sparx."

The small yellow dragonfly, hovering over his brother's head, cannot understand neither. He has popped his brother in the nose before, but never has the much larger Spyro ever been knocked out. In fact, the last time he punched his brother in the nose, Sparx nearly broke his own hand.

"I can't believe I did that either."

Spyro then awakens to see his wife holding him tightly, several tears coming from her eyes.

"Cynder?" he says, but cannot say another word as she smothers his lips with her own, kissing the purple dragon until he has no choice but to pull her away for a breath of air. However, she does not let him go, embracing her love as much as she can.

"Are you okay Spyro? Sparx asks with concern, and the happy dragon give his brother a smug look.

"I never felt better, bro..." he replies, as Cynder continues to show an undying love to his neck and side of his face. The black dragoness then returns he love to the front of Spyro's face, smooching him several more times before she tabs her nose against his.

"OWW!"

The purple dragon then stares at Sparx with a look he has not seen since tying his tail to a wall.

"Except for my nose...which hurt like hell for some reason."

* * *

**Well now, my cry has bin heard...and not just by Ignitus. Several of you have heard the cry as well, and have begun the healing process. I will continue to write and spell, and you will continue to tell me what I did wrong as well as influence the story I make.**

**So Spyro will need to find a problem on Avalar, and that becomes my first issue...what shall it be.**

**Meanwhile, you guys get the tough part of finding mistakes I make, then telling me about them.**

**HA HA...and you all thought I had the hard part of this story.**


	4. The First Task is My Own

**First let me say I'm sorry for the length of time it is taking to post chapters. I had limited access to the computer, but that should stop now. My brother brought my lap top, so I should be able to type more pages per day. However, there is another issue I have, and I hope no one else reading has this problem. The Coronaviris is spreading through the nursing home I'm in, and I have confracted it.**

**At this moment I just have a sniffle, and I hope that is all that happens. I am getting the care I need, and I am somewhat health, so I am not afraid...yet. I will not give up...I have beaten a stroke, so Corona can kiss my ass.**

**Thank you to DiabloPProcento, LittleJoey420, NomexGlove, and V2d12 for your support and words of encouragement.**

* * *

**Chapter 4...The First Task is my own**

Leading the group south, as she chose to head for her husband's home first, Cynder starts felling a bit of fear for the task she must perform now.

Meeting mom and dad for the first time.

Never has the black dragoness felt such fear, not even when facing Malefor did she shake like this. There was never a sense of respect, or love, for the Dark Master, but just a fear of redemption or death if she disobeyed.

This is different now, for Cynder will be facing the two insects that had the strength to raise a dragon to be strong...and still polite.

Her nerves are easily seen but Spyro, who flies beside his love, watching the black dragoness begin shaking. A smile fills Spyro's face, as they approach the small forest where the dragonflies have called home for hundreds of years, and he spent the first years of his own life.

"Wow...you're really nervous, aren't you?" he asks, getting a look of pure fear from the powerful black dragoness that he believed feared nothing. However, Cynder is more afraid then she has ever been, and not for what she did in her past, but what she faces in the future.

"I'm terrified Spyro." she answers, her nerves shaking her voice as much as the black dragon's wings. "What if they hate me for who I did...or hurt someone they cared about."

Tears begin forming in her eyes, making Spyro cry as well, seeing her so scared. However, Sparx is not concerned at all, and gives his reason way both of them should calm down.

"What did you do Cynder?" He says, acting as if he has never heard of the Terror of the Sky. "Except help there son save the world, and become the great hero he is today."

A wide smile forms of Sparx's face, seeing Cynder calm down already. And now he will do what he does best, as he would with his brother when he felt down.

"The Terror of the Sky has been gone for years...and only this wonderful dragoness remains." Sparx smiles, making Cynder's tears stop. He then looks at his brother, who cannot believe what he is hearing himself.

"You are _worthy_ of their love Cynder, as you are mine."

The once terrified dragon shows Sparx a smile that he has never received from her before. The small dragonfly now knows he has her love, the same way he took Spyro's, with his ability to speak.

"You really feel that way towards my Sparx?"

With a grin, the small dragonfly gives an answer that shows just how much he cares. The same way he made his brother know, early in life, that he truly cared.

"You're my sister now..." he says, giving her tear covered cheek a slight rub and kiss. "...I love you Cynder."

With his own tears now spilling out, Spyro cannot believe what we is seeing. And if Sparx is willing to forgive her, then everyone in the dragonfly village will, especially his mother and father.

"Thank you Sparx..." Spyro, his tears still flowing, reaches out his paw for his brother, taking the small dragonfly in an embrace. "...you are the best brother a dragon could ever have."

Wanting to cry himself, but not giving his brother the satisfaction, Sparx simply gives a smug smile.

"I know I am."

Landing outside the home they grew up in for the first ten years of their lives, Spyro and Sparx cannot help but smile upon seeing a toy they use to play with.

"By the Ancestors...look at this Sparx!" Spyro lifts a small red disk from the ground, holding it up with one paw and a smile. Sparx shows a giant smile to his big brother as well.

"Holy crap...you found our old Frisbee Spyro." the smaller dragonfly remarks, quickly backing away for his brother and holding out his hands. "See if you still know how to toss it."

The purple dragon, with a grin like one from his youth, looks at his wife first.

"You ever throw a Frisbee Cynder?"

"I don't know what a Frisbee is Spyro." She replies, making her husband smile wider. But the purple dragon suddenly sees a chance to show off, grasping the disk made of red plastic and holding it with one paw.

"Watch this sweetheart."

Trying to show off the best he can, Spyro whips the red disk as hard as he ever has, sending it flying farther then Sparx was expecting.

Himself as well.

"Sorry Sparx...my bad." Spyro yelps, seeing the angered face his brother gives, as the Frisbee goes flying well over his head...as well as the tree line

"I guess I'm a lot stronger then when I was ten?"

Sparx, staring at his brother with pure disbelief in that comment, as well as how hard he threw the round disk, answers that statement the best way he can.

"Stronger...yeah." The yellow dragonfly turns his back on his brother, chasing after the Frisbee that is still soaring away.

"Smarter...not a chance."

"Well...you still enjoy making your brother chase after that stupid thing."

Hearing a voice he hasn't in nearly eight years, Spyro quickly turns around to see the big blue dragonfly that helped put him on the right path of life. Without a word, the purple dragon's paw is out around his father's back, pulling Flash against his nose.

"Dad..." the larger dragon says, a few tears dripping from his eyes. "...I've missed you so much."

Flash raps his hands around the big purple nose of his son, having missed the dragon he and his wife found floating down a river one day, then took care of for ten years before he found his destiny.

"I'm so proud of you Spyro..." he offers, knowing everything his son did for Avalar. However, his other son, now hovering beside them with his arms crossed, forces a talented father to add onto his statement. "...as well as you to Sparx."

The large dragonfly moves his left arm out and takes a hold of his other son. He proudly holds them together, never feeling better in his life.

"I've missed you both so very much."

For nearly a full minute, Flash remains stuck with his boys, not wanting to let them go. But then his eyes find the black dragoness that stands beside his son, knowing exactly who she is, but not everything about her.

"So...who do we have here?" he says, releasing his boys to get in front of the face of this young lady.

"Dad...this is Cynder." Spyro says, and with a bit of shock, Flash opens his eyes wide.

"The Terror of the Sky?" he replies, but quickly notices the fear and tears her eyes fill with, as well as his son.

"NO! Don't call her that anymore Dad." Sparx is faster than Spyro to speak, as the purple dragon is embarrassed by what his father called Cynder.

"She is the true reason we are alive today."

The tears that begun falling stop short, as Sparx is fast to explain to his father who this wonderful dragoness is now.

"In fact..." the small yellow dragonfly moves to Cynder's left eye, clearing a tear from her face, showing his father just how much both of his sons care for this dragon. "...if it wasn't for this loving dragoness...Spyro, and the world, would be lost."

Embarrassed by what he said now, making this beautiful black dragon cry, Flash flies up to her nose.

"Forgive me young lady...I did not know." he says, as the dragonfly realm has little information about what happened. Flash then looks at his sons with a set of angered eyes, stunning them both with his reasoning.

"Maybe if my boys would come visit their mother and father more often, we would have known all about the beautiful dragoness he has befriended."

Sparx looks at Spyro with a smug grin, knowing something else their father knows nothing about.

"Well dad...you should know that..." the yellow dragonfly begins, only to be grasped by Spyro and held tightly, keeping his little brother silent.

"Shut your mouth Sparx!"

"Spyro!" a voice barks from the left, and the purple dragon looks and sees how much trouble he is in now.

"Let go of your brother right now!"

With fear, but also a very wide smile, the large dragon does exactly what he is told by a much smaller green and pink colored dragonfly.

"I'm sorry mom..." he replies, releasing his brother, but still showing Sparx a set of angered eyes. "...but my brother still don't know when to keep his mouth shut."

A smug smile crosses Sparx's face, as he actually agrees with his brother.

With a smile of her own, Nina buzzes over to her large adopted son. No words are spoken before she takes what she wants from her special boy, that being a long missed kiss from her no longer tiny dragon child.

"You've grown up so much." Nina says after taking a soft smooch of Spyro's enormous nose. "My little baby has become a giant...beautiful dragon."

Sparx, still hovering beside his brother, waiting for his hug from mommy.

"Believe it or not, mom. If he's anything like the dragons I saw." he says, holding his hands out wide. "Spyro isn't even close to the size he will grow up to be."

"Really?"

Nina suddenly looks at her giant purple child in a different way, and Spyro notices it. As if there is a fear she has lost something so valuable .

"Don't worry, you and dad are the ones that raised me." his giant paw gently smothers his mother against his big purple nose. "So, no matter how big I am, you will always be...my mommy."

Unable to keep her tears from flowing, Nina smothers her son's giant purple nose with dozens of kisses. It brings tears to the large dragon's eyes, but also a sense of pure joy and love, knowing the mother that raised him understands how grateful he is.

"I love you mom."

Unable to keep his own tears from flowing, as the one he has spent most of his life trying to please himself, Flash watches his family enjoy a moment of true love. He cannot believe how much this family has come together, considering how different they were. Though, as he watches his wife become overwhelmed, he notices the same tears of love and joy flowing from Cynder.

The large dragonfly buzzes over to the black dragoness, his eyes focused hard, scanning Cynder for answers without questions. He can see she has a certain fear, and knows there is something he is missing.

That same look comes from his son, and Flash begins to think there is something they are both hiding, something the old dragonfly knows well.

"So...Cynder...tell me..." the blue insect hovers before her eyes, not letting her look away. "...when do you and my son fall in love?"

The black dragon's eyes open wide, locking on the large dragonfly hovering before her. She says nothing for a moment, trying hard to let his comment go bye without reaction.

But Flash will have none of it.

"Don't even try to play it off, like you don't understand what I am talking about, young lady."

The blue dragonfly's eyes can see her nerves, as well as her pride. He then looks at his son once more, noticing the eyes of concern. The eyes he himself would have if someone was questioning his beloved Nina.

"The very first day I met him...and he saved my life in so many ways." Cynder answers, bringing Flash's attention back to her, and the smile that fills her pretty face. Her eyes then leave Spyro and focus on Flash, speaking the truth before her words can.

"I will love him until the end of time."

Again the blue dragonfly gives a smile, hearing the promise she makes to him. However, he is stunned beyond belief when Cynder ads that she has made this promise elsewhere.

"I swore that...to the ancestors."

Flash's smile disappears, and his eyes lock on the purple dragon he and his wife raised from birth, angry that he did not get a chance to see the greatest moment in his life.

"SPYRO..."

The purple dragon's eyes lock on his father with a childish fear, knowing that voice from when he was a boy, and daddy was pissed off for something he did wrong.

"...you got some explaining to do, young dragon."

* * *

**As I fight for my life against this viris...named after a shitty beer...I will make Spyro and Cynder fight to stay together. What will come next...you're guess is as good as mine. However, I promise it will be fun.**


	5. Mother knows bestor else

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, but having tested positive for corona the nurses have been pestering me every day. I am happy to say that even though I am still showing a positive, I am feeling just fine. So, just like the shitty tasting beer with the same name, Corona can kiss my ass.**

**My thanks to those supporting me with reviews this week, so I appreciate it DiabloPProcento, and DestinyDragons101 for their reviews and help in recovering my English abilities.**

* * *

**Chapter 5...Mother knows best...but if you don't tell her, it's your ass**

With his father hovering before him, and his eyes focused toward his mother, who hovers in front of Cynder, Spyro takes the barrage of angered insults he knew he would receive from dad.

"I cannot believe you Spyro." Flash barks with pure rage, as he was not there to see his son vow his undying devotion to the ancestors.

"How could you do this to us. It is unbelievable, to say the least, that you and that dark colored dragoness..."

"Easy Dad!" Spyro barks, showing anger at his father for the first time in his life. "Don't you talk about her in that way."

Flash pauses his words, allowing his son to raise his voice at him without question. Wanting to hear what he has to say, the large blue dragonfly hovers back with his arms crossed, allowing Spyro to continue his outrage.

"She was taken from the rookery as an egg. Possessed with the evil magic of the Dark Master. Then forced to do what he asked...or die." tears begin pouring from Spyro's eyes, as he can see his father showing no change in his emotions.

"It was never Cynder's fault Dad." the purple dragon cries, wanting his father to believe him, as he now believes in her. "But when she finally had the chance to make her own choice, Cynder fought off the Dark Master's hold on her, and stood by my side."

Watching the tears fall from his special boy, Flash remains silent, allowing Spyro to state what he already knows. However, wanting to hear how much he loved her, the large dragonfly just hovers in silence.

"Cynder is not just sweet and considerate, as mom...but she is gentle and kind to everyone, like you." the purple dragon looks over at his brother, who now hovers beside Cynder, talking to his mother.

"She is so nice to everyone, that even Sparx cares for her."

Flash, stunned by seeing his other son speaking to his mom for Cynder, fighting for someone other than himself, gives Spyro a smug grin.

"So, you really think I am mad that you and Cynder are together..." Flash hovers closer to his big purple boy, who he could not be more proud of. "...because she was the former dark dragon that fought against you and the world."

Flash laughs and gives his son a soft smack to the back of his head.

"No...you dippsy doddle."

The large dragonfly smiles, seeing his other son fight against his mother for Cynder, knowing this family is truly together in every aspect of life. He is happy to see how much his boys have grown together, and how they will fight for one another.

"I'm pissed-off that your mother and I were not invited to the wedding."

Spyro gives his smirking dad a odd look, as he shows how disgraced he is. However, that look becomes pure fear when dad points at mom...and as expected, it looks as if she has taken the news much worse.

"SPYYYROOOO...YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US...AND WE WE'RE INVITED!?"

The purple dragon looks at his father, who now has a wide smirk again, knowing his beloved wife is angry as hell...and thankfully it is not at him.

"I would fly away...as fast as to can, if I was you Spyro." he says, seeing Nina coming at them with a very angry set of eyes. And as soon as Spyro notices her path towards him, the powerful large purple dragon does the best thing to stay safe.

"I'm sorry mom." he barks, flying away as fast as he can. However, there is no way he can get away from such an angry dragonfly, as momma catches him in less than fifty feet.

"You're gonna be sorry when I catch you, young dragon!" she barks, grasping his tail and bulling herself up to his backside, slapping her special boy on his butt.

With tears flowing from his eyes, more upset that he angered his mom, and not the pain of her hand on his behind, Spyro understands what a bad dragon he was.

"Please forgive me mommy." he begs so hard that Nina quickly stops her assault and begins tearing herself. Especially when Spyro gives his reasons for not telling them. "I was afraid that you and dad would forbid it, considering who she was...and I just couldn't take that chance."

The green and pink dragonfly releases her son's tail, hovering up to his face where she can whip his eyes. And after cleaning his face of the tears, mommy gives her special boy a kiss of forgiveness.

"How could you even thing that Spyro." Nina says with some disappointment in her voice, as she raised this dragon to believe in her rules, and respect her words and laws. After speaking to Cynder, this strong, smart dragonfly knows exactly what the black dragoness is.

"I spoke to her, sweetie...and it took five seconds for me to see how gentle, but scared, she is. There is no way I could believe Cynder was evil."

Finally the smile Nina was waiting for crosses Spyro's face. And the paw that used to barley cover her now surrounds the small dragonfly, pressing her against the nose that has also grown beyond mom's grasp.

Nina then begins to cry, forcing Spyro to open his paw, believing he has pressed her back to hard.

"I'm sorry mom...I didn't mean to hurt you."

He tear filled eyes lock on his, and the smile on her face confuses Spyro further.

"You have never hurt me sweetheart..."

Nina's tears continue to fall as she looks back at her new daughter, being comforted be her husband and her other son.

"...until this moment."

She returns her eyes to her oversized son, who has grown so large that she can no longer hug him lick she used to.

"What did I do?" he asks, but his mother does not answer him quickly. Instead, she opens her hands as far as she can, and takes Spyro's nose in the strongest embrace he has ever received.

"You grew up."

With the greatest smile she can make, Cynder watches as her powerful husband is helpless to defend against the tears of love from his mother. Her own eyes begin to fill with tears, feeling the one she loves struggle to remain strong, and failing miserably. However, a single question, from her new father-in-law, adds to her tears. But this time, they flow for sadness and not joy.

"So, Cynder...what did your parents say when you informed them of the good news?"

Her stunned eyes and silence bring fear to Flash's, and he soon realizes he may have made a grave mistake.

"Are you OK, young lady?" he asks, when Cynder does not answer.

She then looks down at the ground before turning her sad eyes to her new father. And for all she knows, the only father she has.

"I don't know who my parents are, sir."

Flash quickly takes Cynder's nose in a soft embrace, as he would if any of his children were sad.

"Oh my...I am so sorry, Cynder. I had no idea." the large blue dragonfly says with a look of terror on his face. He can see her tears begin flowing harder and realizes the mistake he has made when she gives what may be the hardest truth the black dragon can take.

"For all I know..." Cynder lowers her head once again, starring down at the ground, hopping what she believes is not the truth. "...I may have killed them when I was controlled by Malefor."

The large dragonfly, hearing the pain he caused with his words, embraces Cynder as his own child. In his mind, she is now, and deserves the comfort of a father's love.

"Don't ever think that, sweetheart." he says, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Maybe your family went north, like many others, to escape the Dark Master and his minions."

The black dragoness raises her head, trying hard to stop the tears from flowing, as Flash gives her a small thought of hope. However, it is hard for her to cease these tears, as her destructive path for the Dark Master covered most of the world. And so the large dragonfly does what any father would do for someone he loves who is hurt, and with a soft embrace, takes Cynder's tear covered nose in his arms.

"But that my be the truth."

"NO..." the strong dragonfly responds, before she can even finish her thoughts. "...that is not the truth, Cynder."

With a gentle kiss to her nose, the blue dragonfly gets her eyes to focus on him, and the lock of hope he has always had for the dragon he raised.

"You will find them young lady...this I am sure of." he says, again taking her nose in a soft embrace.

"But, just know that if I am wrong..." his hands tighten around her nearly to the point of injuring her. "...know that Nina and I will be there for you, from now until the day the ancestors take us."

Cynder cannot stop her tears from falling, as she feels the love of a father for the first time in her life. This feeling is seen by her husband and mother, who have now flown back to see what the problem is.

"What did you say to her Flash?" Nina grumbles, believing her husband has taken away the toy and forgiveness she had given her.

Still holding Cynder's tear covered nose, Flash gives his beloved a stare with his own teared eyes.

"That...I love her." he says, making Cynder stop crying, and putting a smile on his face as Nina realizes she was mistaken. "And if her parents are lost...my the ancestors prove me wrong...that we except her as our own daughter...and will always be there for her."

The pink and green dragonfly cannot help but feel stupid for a moment. Flash truly did not want to make his wife feel guilty for her words, but since she does, he keeps his mouth shut, enjoying the joy of besting her for the first time in many years.

Nina, knowing she cannot comeback from the guilt of yelling at her husband for no reason, turns to her son, who had the same look of guilt before.

"Are her parents still alive, Spyro?"

The look on his face says enough, as he is as unsure as Cynder.

"I don't now mom..." he says, watching his father calm the black dragon with a hug she has been desperate for. "...but, regardless of what Ignitus wants me to do...that is now the first thing we need to find out."

Nina gives her son a stunned stare, knowing he haze a task before him, given to him by the Chronicler. However, she can tell this task is more important to special child...and nothing, not even a task from Ignitus himself, will stop her son.

* * *

Speaking of Ignitus, he watches the young dragon begin a new task, heading north with his wife and Sparx, hoping to find Cynder's family. A wide smile fills his face, for he now has something for the human to write about.

"Okay young dragon, if you want to do that, I will give John a new task to perform himself."

The Chronicler uses his power to speak to the sleeping man once again, know that Spyro's task is truly another thing for this human to perform.

"So, Spyro and Cynder are going to find her family..." he says, smiling as the man begins seeing the exact same thing he wants Spryo to do. "...that will be your next task you do for my friend."

With a wave of his paw, a location on Avalar is shown to John. And with an odd smile from the sleeping human's face, Ignitus knows his message was received.

"Good luck young man, I will keep Spyro and Cynder calm while you write their next journey."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the beautiful Garden State, I woke up with an idea for the next chapter. I had no choice in the matter, as that odd voice I heard once before, kept telling me over and over to find them.

"_Find who?"_ I asked my dream, hopping to get an answer.

However, I felt a warm touch, and suddenly saw them. A group of nine dragons living alone, with no idea their world had been saved. They looked familiar in ever aspect, but yet I had never seen them before.

No one has seen them for almost twenty years.

"_Oh my goodness..."_ I thought to myself, able to move in closer for a birds eye view.

An older black dragoness, laying beside a chocolate colored whelpling of ten years. Her eyes locked upon the one she has loved for decades, yet has suffered with him in such a way, that only love could keep them together.

The theft of a child before berth.

Then suddenly another couple walks up to them, again familiar, but never seem before. Another father and mother how have felt the greatest pain any parent could face. However, unknown to them, their unborn child was only moved to a safe location.

"_...could it be possible. Both Spyro and Cynder's parents are alive."_

* * *

**So Spyro got a smack on his butt, but it was more painful to know that he hurt his mother's feelings. However, she will get angrier if her son doesn't do what he should next. And that would be to find Cynder's parents.**

**Ignitus can see that task is important for Spyro, but he is stunned to see the human he is trying to help has the same idea, so that is what he shows the man.**

**The next chapter will introduce a few new dragons to our happy couple...ones that will send their joy to limits never felt.**


	6. Lost, but not forgotten

**As I told you all, I have kicked Corona's ass...got my first negative test result pack, just waiting for second test. Now I just need to beat this Stroke and I'll be back to normal. Where, at least as normal as I was...LOL**

**My thanks to those who which for my speedy recovery...DestinyDragons101, DiabloPProcento, and NomexGlove for your support and kind words of encouragement. **

**Time to introduce the stars of this story**

* * *

**Chapter 6...Lost, but not forgotten **

It was a cool crisp day outside the cave, lick ever other day, and the mother of two looks out the opening with a sad feeling of helplessness and despair. She knows that winter is around the corner, and soon the weather will become severe as it has every year since she and her husband moved from Warfang.

For eighteen long years she endured the cold, staying safe with her loving and warm red colored husband, away from the onslaught of danger that took over their lives. It was the day after the attack on the rookery, when her baby was taken by a vicious group led by a large ape.

Her precious unborn, an egg black as a dark moonless night, like herself, gone when she awoke from the assault on the city.

Without their child, mother and father felt no reason to be in a city that was destroyed. One that would bring them nothing but bad memories of what happened, and a child they lost to the Dark Masters minions.

Today, this black dragoness still feels the pain of a loss no mother should endure, but there is another pain that she must face now. A pain that comes every year at this time, though it is worsened by the new hole in the roof of the cave.

It is a large crack that happened when the world seamed like it was breaking apart, but thankfully came back together. However, the black dragoness knows the damage to her home may force this family to return to the world they left behind.

"Hi mommy...look" a young orange chested green dragon remarks proudly, carrying several small trees on his back as he enters the home. "Dad and I found enough firewood for at least two months."

He lays down the five small logs of gold timber, breaking one of them into dozens of pieces, and spreading them out in a wide circle. At this time, another dragon follows him into the cave. He is red in color, but looks just like his boy, except the fact that he is nearly ten times his size.

"We will need to fly further to get enough wood for the winter." the larger drake says, laying nearly twenty giant logs into the pile his boy just mad. "There is nothing left in this area for us to burn, so we will have to move south soon."

The large dragon looks at his loving wife, shivering along with the small whelpling she is trying to keep warm under her wing. He then adds to the pile of wood his son made, making sure the heat will be enough to keep the ones he loves warm, even if he must find more wood sooner. He then begins spinning a small piece to start the blaze, as the fire breathing dragon can no longer use his magic.

For ten minutes he spins a piece of wood atop another, hopping to get it to ignite. It is quite an annoying task to perform for a dragon that breaths fire, but it becomes tearfully frustrating seeing his wife and children shivering in the cold cave.

Another breeze enters the home, adding to his pain as well as the shivering of his family. The tears in his eyes become a larger issue as they pour down on the wood he is trying to light, but he cannot stop either.

"Hey Torch..." a new dragon says after entering the home of his friend. He quickly notices the large red fire maker teared up, trying his hardest to do something that should come easier then breathing. "...what's going own my friend. Why are you so upset?"

The red dragon looks up with his watery eyes, annoyed that he cannot provide for his family something as simple as heat. He holds the small piece of wood he has been spinning for fifteen minutes, and all he has to show for it are a few blisters on his paws.

"I can't get this damn fire started..." he grumbles, angry with himself that he cannot make a fire. He looks at his wife, who has the same tears for her husband, along with a bit of a shiver. But it is his little boy, only three years old, that annoys the fire dragon as he shakes from the cold. "...and it is starting to piss me off."

The gray dragon, who entered the home, annoys him further as he shows a smug grin. However, knowing this fire breather for nearly twenty years, fighting along side him in every regard, this fun loving dragon cannot help but grin wider.

"I swear...I'm gonna break your nose if you don't get that smug look off your damn face, Gordon."

Holding two large yaks on his back, the gray drake keeps his smile as he place one of the large animals on the ground. He then pulls another item from his back, one that makes Torch smile himself.

"I thought you _fire_ dragons just burn everyone that annoy you." he says, tossing a very large green crystal in the air towards the family. He smiles wider as the gem breaks, sending thousands of shards of this magical crystal on everyone in the room.

"So..." Gordon remakes, laying the second large yak on the ground and removing the another bag of gems he found. "...do me a favor and light my ass up already, cause I'm _freezing_ Torch."

With a grin on his face, Torch ignites the wood his son laid out, increasing the temperature in the room fast. He smiles as his wife and child stop their shuttering, looking to his best friend with a grateful stare. And as a good friend, he does what is asked and sends a small plume of fire at Gordon

"OW...YOU IDIOT!" the gray ice dragon barks, as fire is the last thing in the world he wants. "I was only kidding! You know better..." a plum of icy breath come from Gordon's mouth. "...I'm _always_ freezing."

Nearly an hour goes buy, and the heat from the fire fills the room with comforting warmth. It has also roasted one of the large yaks, Gordon brought, half way to perfection. Watching his wife sleeping beside his boys, and his best friend laying next to them, the large dragon quietly rolls the large roasted yak for a fifth time.

Knowing another forty five minutes of cooking is needed before dinner is served, the large fire breather takes a stroll outside with a smile. He can hear the noise of flapping wings, and knows the other member of this two family home has made her way back.

"Evening Sky." he says, reaching out his paws to the silver and light red dragoness. He can see her struggle to carry several large bags, and offers his help. "Do you need an extra paw or two with those?"

"Please..." the smiling pinkish colored dragoness replies, allowing Torch to take two of the larger sacks she has tided to her back. "...I found more then I was expecting, and couldn't help filling up every sack I brought."

Torch opens one of the sacks he took, grinning himself when he sees the amount of fresh vegetables his friend's wife brought home. There are mushrooms, cabbage, potatoes, and even a few squash, all cleaned in the river beside the area she found them.

"By the ancestors, where on Avalar did you find so much food?"

Still carrying pouches with both her paws, Sky just turns he face to the south and nods her head. "There is a large meadow about one hundred miles away..."

"Wait..." he interrupts, a look of disbelief on his face. "...You carried all of this _a hundred miles_?"

Sky's smile increases in size hearing the stunned shock of this larger and stronger red dragon.

"What...you think I can't carry a ton of stuff one hundred miles on my own?" the smiling dragoness returns sarcastically, razing up on her legs and holding all the heavy sacks with her front paws. "I can lift your fat ass off the ground and slam you down on your back if I wanted to, Torch."

Before he can say anything he would regret, Gordon's voice comes from behind.

"Don't say it Torch..." the gray husband of this powerful dragoness remarks, a smile on his face recalling the many times he has made the same mistake of question his wife's strength. "...she can slam you to the ground without losing a single bag of vegetables from her back."

With a bit of shock, having known this dragoness for some time, and the gentleness she posses, Torch rolls his eyes.

"Sure she could." he replies sarcastically, a smug smile on his face as he turns to his friend. However, that smile lasts a second, as Sky lowers her paws under Torch's flanks. With a hard tug, the smaller female hoists the nearly five ton red dragon off his feet, then turns his body sideways before slamming him to the ground.

"OOOOOOWW."

Laying on his bag with shock and pain, Torch hears the laughter from his good friend. The large fire dragon cannot help but smile himself as Sky walks toward the cave without a word.

"By the ancestors...what the hell just happened?"

With a wider smile then before, Gordon offers a paw to help his friend off the ground. Both then stare at the dragoness who walks into the cave, still carrying the bags on her back, and also the two she gave Torch in her front paws. She says nothing at all, but both can see and hear the sarcastic and smug laughter Sky gives as she brings all the bags inside.

"I warned you not to mess with her, Stupid."

The nearly five ton red dragon returns to his feet, stretching his sour back and watching Sky walk into the cave with a look of shock.

"How the hell are you still alive with that attitude of hers?" the larger dragon asks his best friend, knowing how sarcastic Gordon can be.

"I'd figure she would have_ killed_ you by now."

"Never...she _loves_ me." he says and smiles as his beloved wife nods her head while walking into the house.

"And now that my beautiful and gentle wife is home...we can finally eat."

"Beautiful yes..._gentle_...not so much." Torch says with a smile. "However, we still got forty minutes until the yak is finished..."

"Oh...Sky and myself don't like yak." Gordon replies with a disgusted lock on his face. But, that was his task for the group, and he was proud to do it for his friend. "But I know you and your son love it, so since you guys got the firewood, I felt obligated to get them for you."

Torch gives the slightly smaller gray dragon a bit of a smile, as he and his family do love the taste of the large cow like beasts, but can never find them. However, what truly brings a smile to the big red dragons face is the fact his family and this other couple have found a life together during such hard times.

* * *

Meanwhile...one hundred or so miles south.

"By the ancestors..." an enraged wolf like creature barks, looking around at his northern most field, and seeing the bounty of his hard work missing again. "...who the hell keeps steeling my potatoes and cabbages?"

He can see the land is still useable, proving the loss of this area's vegetables is on purpose, and not because of an animal or bad weather. It is almost like someone is utilizing his hard work, but he is getting nothing for it.

"I'm gonna kill whoever is taking my produce."

"Excuse me Sir, can you help us please?" A voice shoots out, causing the wolf to look around. However, he sees nothing which only angers him more. But that anger drops fast when the hero of Avalar, and his wife, land before the annoyed wolf.

"By the great Ancestors...you're Spyro and Cynder right?" he says with pure stunned disbelief, quickly taking a knee before the heroes of this word.

"Oh...I guess I'm nothing." Sparx folds his arms with complete disgust, as yet another individual ignores the yellow dragonfly that always accompanies Spyro.

"For what reason have you honored me and my farm with your visit, master dragons?"

"And dragonfly." Sparx adds in a whisper.

With a great deal of the honor given to him, Spyro bows in respect back to the elder wolf. A smile fills his face as the large dog like creature calms down, feeling less fear with ever second he stands in the company of the savior of Avalar.

"We were wondering if you have seen any other dragons up in this area, my friend."

It is unbelievable to the old wolf, that the Hero of Avalar is not only in his field, but is asking for his help in a very friendly way.

"No great dragon...I don't come up to this section of my farm every week." he then looks at the cleared vegetables from this area, realizing no simple animal could have done this. He then smirks, believing his next sentence is what the purple dragon is looking for. "But now that you mention it, this section of my farm looks like it has been cleared out by someone that knows a thing or two about agriculture."

The old wolf looks around at his farm, a wider smile filling his muzzle realizing he may be helping the great Spyro and mighty Cynder in a task.

"This is not the first time I have scene this area cleared out." and that is when it hits him. "In fact, whoever did this has exceptional knowledge of farming."

"Why do you say that?" Cynder asks, as she and Spyro look around and see nothing but an empty field.

"The field is not damaged." answers Sparx, as he is hovering above and has a better knowledge of farming then his brother, but no one accepts his answer.

"The crops were taken perfectly. They will probably grow back within a month or two." The old wolf looks around again, then back to Spyro and Cynder who thank him for his knowledge.

"Really?" Again the yellow dragonfly shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"I may ask whoever did this if they want a job."

Cynder and Spyro give the old wolf a smile, but a farmer is not what they are looking for. Both dragons turn there eyes to the east, where another area of farmland exists, but their attention is returned to the wolf, as he says something they were hoping to hear.

Though they have no idea why.

"It looks like I need to find a pinkish red colored dragon."

"OK, why on Avalar, do you say that?" Cynder repeats the same question Spyro was thinking.

"Yeah..." Sparx adds. "...that's a good question Cynder."

"There is not that many foot prints, making sure the field remains healthy to produce a fast return."

Both dragons look around and notice not a single hoof print has been left behind. But that could mean any frying creature could have done this.

"What makes you so sure a red colored dragon took your crops sir?" Cynder continues her questions, and the old gray haired wolf points to the left.

"Yeah...it could have been a dragonfly."

The old wolf finally looks at Sparx, though the smug look on his face simply tells the dragonfly to be quiet

"I'm not one hundred percent sure...but that looks like a small pink fin from a dragon's wing."

Both Spyro and Cynder take a few seconds to focus their eyes on the small object, but they too notice the small pink fin laying on the ground two hundred feet away.

"Damn...this old dog can see that far?"

"Sparx!" Spyro yells at his brother, holding a finger on his pow over his mouth. "Stop being a jerk."

"Good luck with that request." Cynder says, then returns her eyes to the wolf before her. "You have very good eyes, sir." amazed herself by this old wolf's ability to see something so small, so far away.

It brings a respecting smile on the old wolf's face, as Cynder is nothing like the feared dragoness he had always thought. But Spark and Spyro are exactly what he was told to expect. He simply bows his head to her, and wishes the couple the best of luck on their journey.

Spyro and Cynder thank the elder wolf one last time before taking to the sky, looking around for more tell-tail signs of this pinkish colored dragon. They do not find another fin, but they do notice hoof prints outside of the farms northern border.

"This is definitely dragon tracks..." Spyro says to his wife, following the path of these deep prints. "...and whoever it is, they were probably carrying a lot of that wolf's crops."

Spyro's eyes focus on the deep tracks, seeing no end to their path for miles. What he does see is the moon rising over the mountain to the northeast, so he turns his head around and realizes that they have little daylight left.

"The sun will be setting soon...and since we are this far north, it will be getting very cold." the purple dragon looks around for a good place to camp, finding a small forest that will keep the cold wind from causing issues.

"We should set up camp and start a fire. We'll never find however left those traces in the dark."

* * *

With the sun no longer bringing light or heat from the west, and the fog from her breath making it harder to see, Sky still keeps her eyes locked towards the farmland that she took fresh vegetables. The dark plumes of exiting oxygen blocks her vision every few seconds, but still she never turns away, feeling like she left something behind.

But what it is she does not know.

"You OK sweetheart..." Gordon asks his beloved, walking up beside the slightly shivering pinkish red dragoness and wrapping his warm wing around her. "...you didn't say anything during dinner...and now you're starring through the dark sky in the freezing cold."

The gray dragon can see his beautiful wife lose some of that charming look as a tear falls from her left eye. He knows what is causing it, as Sky has had this issue many times before, and just wants her to talk about it.

"He would have been eighteen years old in a few days."

Her tears then begin falling harder, unstoppable, like every other time she things of her lost baby. Gordon feeling the same begins to tear up himself. He hugs his wife as hard as he can, but not ever there love for each other can keep the pain of loss away.

"I know baby..." he replies, looking in the same direction Sky does, towards the life they left behind. "...I real it too."

Both parents of the great purple dragon continue to stare towards the south, and the life they were asked to leave behind. They lost him even before he was born, but knew he had to be taken away from the city.

"I should have never let Ignitus take him, Gordon..." Sky shakes her head, remembering the day that the leader of Warfang asked to took him from the rookery, in order to hide the purple dragon from danger. "...I would have protected him from any invaders that tried to take my baby."

The gray dragon hugs her tighter, but it is not hard enough to stop Sky from shaking. He can feel the fire breathing pink dragoness is cold as ice, and has no choice but to drag her inside by the fire now.

"Please Sky...come back inside with me." He turns his beloved back into the cave, as the temperature is too cold for a fire dragon to survive any longer outside. "..._I_ need you."

* * *

**Soon the sad mother and father of Spyro and Cynder will meet their lost children...and Sparx. By the Ancestors, lets not forget about Sparx, or he may get angry again.**


	7. Fishing for Father

**Sorry about the delay, but like the rest of the world, things are not normal in the nursing home I'm in. People are dying and it is a scary situation everywhere, so Spyro is not the biggest thing on everyone's mind. But then I thought about it, and this is exactly what we need. A moment of fantasy to get away from real life. So, after a week of taking my time, I got back to the world where things are fun and imaginative.**

**Again my thanks go out to DestinyDragons101 and DiabloPProcento for moral support and to NomexGlove for a very in-depth breakdown of what I got right and wrong. I feel like I am going in slow motion with my recovery, but with the world in the shape it is now, I am actually lucky to be hear. Although I would like some real food for once.**

* * *

**Chapter 7...Fishing for Father**

It was cold as a witches boob in a brace bra, but that was because my roommate had left the air conditioner on all night. It was only fifty degrees outside, but that didn't stop the other guy in the nursing home, room four ten, to freeze me to near death.

Maybe the fact that he is crazy kept me silent, or it could have been the shacking and shivering of my teeth, as I froze all day. But I found comfort knowing I would hear from Ignitus again that night. And as I shook, like Spyro and Cynder in the freezing forest, the words I needed to hear were given.

"You are doing well in your endeavor, young man..."

I heard the Chronicler's voice while I slept, as well as the next path of the journey that the Heroes of Avalar would be taking.

"...but the next part of this story probably will not be as easy as you had imagined."

With a look of aggravation, I stare at the blue dragon in his beautiful, but very old, library of lives. Without a single word spoken the magical dragon tells me exactly what is to be done.

"Just how in the hell do you expect me to handle that?"

With a smug grin on his face, the elder dragon sits down quietly and crosses his paws in my dream.

"You're the one writing this story...are you not?"

The question makes me roll from my left side, where I feel most comfortably lying while I sleep, to the right arm that normally will end up hurting my shoulder.

And of course it does.

"OK Ignitus...I'll do what I can to make it forth file and enjoyable to the people reading...as well as your friends." as expected, my right arm begins to throb and I rolled back on my left side. "But you need to stop messing with me while I'm sleeping."

The elder dragon gives a smirking stare as he answers this question.

"I can't promise you anything...considering the only way I can speak to you is while your asleep."

Suddenly my eyes opened, as a nurse walked in for another check of my blood pressure. Six thirty in the morning, and they got to wake my ass up, just to tell me my BP is still normal.

129 over 83, 59 beats a minute, and 99% oxygen...in case you wanted to know.

I'll admit it, I was annoyed at the fact I was pulled from my dream, but then it occurred to me.

"I think I know how to finish this story Ignitus." I said, and the nurse looked at me like I have some serious issues.

"Sorry ma,am...just an odd dream I was having."

* * *

It was freezing cold that night, so Spyro kept a fire burning for he and his wife. However, Sparx found the best place for warmth, laying under Cynder's left wing. Since she was sleeping beside her husband, the dragonfly actually had the warmth of both dragons keeping him comfortable.

But as the sun began to rise, the lucky insect soon found out his spot was not the best after all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-BY THE ANCESTORS!" he yells, waking every one with his scream.

"What the heck, Sparx?" Spyro barks at his brother, but then notices why Sparx began yelling so loudly, and that makes him laugh. For as Cynder lifted her left wing, both dragons see the snow that fell last night, melted and found a way under her wing.

"I was wondering why that tingle was last night, but as a Fire breather, I actually enjoy the cool feelings of ice from time to time." she says to her husband.

"I'd agree to Cynder...but this is not _cool_," Sparx interrupts, twisting his wing to ring out the frosty cold water. "it's a lot more like liquid ice."

Spyro smirks at his brother, and Spark sees it. So like any brother would, the small dragonfly slaps his wing into the puddle of water. It hurts again, but the small insect takes the pain with a smile as a few drops strike Spyro in the nose.

"Really dude?" the purple dragon yelps, using his paw to get the freezing cold water off. He wants to be angry, but his beautiful wife's laughter takes any the rage from Spyro's heart. He grabs his brother gently his a soft paw and closes it around Sparx. Then he lights his paw up with a plume of his fiery breath.

Sparx is annoyed for a moment, having his big brother grasp him like a tiny winged doll without asking. However, he keeps his big mouth shut for the first time in his life, and enjoys the warmth his dragon brother gives him.

Ever Cynder smiles wide as Spyro shows his love for Sparx, making damn sure he does not hurt the small dragonfly resting in his paw.

"How are you feeling now Sparx?" she asks, and no answer comes from Spyro's paw. They bother look at each other with a bit of fear, thinking the small insect may be medium well-done. But as the purple dragon opens his paw, they only smile wider as Sparx is now sleeping in Spyro's grasp.

"Fiddlesticks...why did you stop?" Sparx asks, and Cynder smiles wider then before. "I was enjoying that."

Cynder, with a smile on her face starts realizing the reason she and Sparx do not get along.

"You know what I just realized Spyro...and it's probably why I hated that little insect your holding?" She says, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before turning her eyes to the dragonfly starring at her angrily, knowing now she loves him more and more every day that goes by.

"Sparx is just like me."

"Whoooooo..." the dragonfly says with shock and even more disgust in his voice. "...who are you kidding, Cynder? I am nothing like you."

Spyro says nothing, even though his brother looks to him for any disagreement to what Cynder said. However, even the purple dragon understands what his wife is saying, as he too suddenly agrees to the comment made by Cynder.

"Well? I don't hear anything from you Spyro?"

With the moisture of his wife's lips still soaking his left cheek, Spyro gives his brother the only answer that he can...the truth.

"Cause Cynder is right, Spark." he says, and the tiny dragonfly cannot believe his ears. He immediately flies to his brother's face, an angered star in his eyes. It is at this moment that Spyro smiles wider, for he knows the words Cynder just spoke could not have been truer.

"Everything you say, or do, is what you believe to be true." Spyro says, and this takes the anger out of Sparx's eyes, as his big brother talks of him with honer and love. The small dragonfly is already ready to give in, but Spyro is not finished with his observation of the other one he loves.

"You are stubborn to a fault..." the purple dragon's paw surrounds the little dragonfly again, pressing Sparx against his nose. "...but it is never for the wrong reasons."

Honored by what he just heard, Sparx embraces the big purple nose he has loved to hold for eighteen years.

"You know what...you're right Spyro. I do love you brother."

Spyro cannot take the smile from his face, as Sparx practically purrs with joy and comfort. However, that feeling lasts as long as it takes to see the look on his wife's face.

"So...I am stubborn to a fault?"

The Hero of Avalar looks at his wife with fear, seeing the same look of vengeance that also reminds him of Sparx's eyes.

"Don't even try to deny it Cynder..." the small dragonfly says, still holding his brother's nose, but turning his head to look at his new sister. "...you know _we_ are the same."

Sparx then does something he never does, and hovers before his new sister-in-law. Without a single word spoken the two stare each other down. It becomes almost terrifying to Spyro, seeing the pair have a showdown of stares, knowing neither of them will give in.

But then it happens, to both dragons' shock.

Spark hugs Cynder's nose, giving her a soft and gentle kiss.

"I will be the better one and say it first...I love you sis."

The black dragoness is stunned and looks at her husband for any help, but the purple dragon has nothing to say, as he is just as surprised as Cynder. However, after a second of two, Spyro knows exactly what to do, and with a gentle paw he presses Sparx against his wife's nose.

"See Spyro, I told you...I'm the better one.

The small dragonfly only hugs the black dragoness tighter leaving Cynder more confused. She knows there is only one thing she can do now...cause there is no way she can let the annoying dragonfly win anything.

"OK...OK...enough already..." Cynder yelps, taking Spyro's paw away so she can place her paw atop the smirking dragonfly. "...I love you two, Sparx."

With his arms still wrapped around her soft, warm and beautiful dark nose, the smirking dragonfly looks back at his brother.

"Wow...I've never heard a more positive, and carrying, reply."

* * *

As the sun began rising it brings light within the cave as the fire that at was set last night, to keep everyone warm, is now a pill of smoldering embers. It is at this time when Sky opens her eyes for another day of a life that seems worthless and shallow. Of course, a reminder of a child lost long ago, never knowing what happened to him, filled her dreams with sorrow.

The only reason she has remained behind is the gray dragon that proposed his love to her over twenty years ago, and has kept that promise even after the most painful of days. However, to her surprise...and now her greatest fears, Gordon is not laying beside the broken dragoness any longer.

Sky quickly rises to her feet and runs from the room, so the yelping cry for her husband will not wake everyone in the cave. But, with such fear filling her voice everyone within a mile of the cave hears the sound of Sky's painful cry.

"Easy sweetheart..." Gordon's voice startles Sky for a moment, at least until the joy of her love's eyes shine on the pinkish red dragoness from near the river outside. "...I'm right here. You know I can't sleep in a room with a fire going"

With tears already flowing, Sky bolts to her husband and tackles him with a strong hug.

"Good morning, my love..." he says, allowing her to pin him down with a powerful embrace, and enjoying every second of it. "...you need to relax...I am never leaving you." He shows his strength and that loving power as he rises to his paws, lifting the pink fire dragoness from the ground holding his embrace.

"The ancestors themselves would need to come down from the heavens, and take me away, before I leave you hear allow."

Sky's arms tighten around her beloved icy husband, and even though it keeps him from getting air, Gordon remains silent with a smile. Well, that is until his best friend shows himself at the door with a unhappy set of sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Torch..." he replies to his stare with a smirk and sarcastic voice. "...she loves me. You know how it is."

The red fire breather gives a grin then an answer he immediately wishes he can take back.

"It's been a while since I've had a hug from Shadow like that."

"OH REALLY?"

Torch's eyes open wide and he slowly turns around, hoping his wife is not giving him _the look_, but her eyes are locked on him.

"Hi honey..." he says, however her eyes burn a hole in Torch, and the red dragon knows he is in trouble now. He immediately shuts his mouth and opens his arms to take his wife in a tight embrace. "...you know that I was only kidding...right."

With a grin of her own, Shadow simple walks beside her husband and sits down, waiting for a kiss before she returns the favor he asked for. And so after a gentle peck to her cheek, the black dragoness gives her husband the hug he was hoping for.

"Mom..." a very soft voice cries from the cave entrance, getting all four dragons to look and give a smile to the youngest of their group. "...can I come outside and play?"

Not wanting her youngest boy out in the cold, Shadow show him a sad look that immediately reflects on his face. However, Torch can see the same lock on both their faces and takes responsibility to answer himself.

"Well, I need to get some water anyway, do you want to help your father, Blaze."

Shadow's eyes fill with fear, for her youngest son has never been out of her sight. She looks to her husband, who already has his paw held out for the young welpling that cannot fly well.

"What do you think mommy..." he says, as the tiny dragon shakes with nerves of being away for home for the first time, but mostly from being away from mom. "...is our little boy ready to go for a ride with his father and get some water?"

"I don't know." Shadow replies, looking at her husband with fear for her baby, the same fear he has to leave her. But Blaze takes a moment, looking around at everyone, and noticing the smiles on everyone else except mom.

"Is it OK if I go Mommy?"

Torch smiles hearing his youngest boy ask his momma, just like his other son did when he was that age. And like that time, when his first son Topaz turned three, Blaze becomes nervous as well as excited. He can see the look in mommy's eyes, showing fear as well as joy...just like his.

"I don't know..." Shadow begins to say, and quickly she sees the sight of her son turn to full sadness, believing his chance to fly with daddy is going away. It stops mom's words in a heartbeat, seeing the loss of a day flying with dad shine from Blaze's eyes...again like Topaz did.

She then looks at her best friend, who cannot stop smiling at her.

"Don't give me that look Sky. You know damn well you would have the same issue if your..." Shadow quickly pauses her words, knowing that her friend decide never to have another child after loosing her first. She then looks at her youngest boy, who has the same tears forming in his eyes.

"OK Blaze, but you stay with daddy the hole time...you understand?"

His tear filled eyes stop flowing, but they are still dripping when he hugs his mother. However, Shadow cannot say the same, as she can see the pain her comment has brought to Sky.

"Don't worry sweetheart...I'll take good care of him, you know that." Torch gives his wife a hug with his right paw, using his left to scoop Blaze and add him to the embrace. He can feel her shaking, but knows it is not for the fear of her baby anymore.

"You know Sky is not mad at you for saying that...so just take it easy, and show her the love you have for her."

Shadow peaks over her husband's shoulder and sees the sadness that Sky has every day in her eyes. She then takes one more healing kiss from Torch and Blaze, allowing them to takeoff for there day's journey.

"I'm truly sorry Sky..."

"No need to apologize Shadow..." the pinkish red dragon embraces her friend, showing the love she has for her still. "...I know what you meant."

Sky looks up at the two dragons flying away, one proud father holding his youngest son.

"But, you should be concerned about one thing." Sky turns her friend's eyes to see them swerving away in the air. "Your husband can't fly to save his life."

Both ladies pause as they watch the red dragon flying away carrying his youngest boy, and as he normally does, swerves right and light mid flight. They then stare at one another and begging laughing before returning to the cave together.

"So...Sis," Sparx says, now flying perfectly between the middle of Cynder and Spyro. "how bout you and I plan a big party for our favorite giant purple thing."

The black dragoness gives Sparx an odd stare, for she has never heard him called that before. But Spyro has a smug smile, as this is only one of the names the tiny dragonfly uses for his brother, and not for a while. However, what really bothers Cynder is that it is not just Spyro's birthday coming up.

"OK...but what are you guys planing to do for _me_."

Sparx doesn't get it right away, but Spyro does, and he now begins laughing. Especially when Cynder continues giving her new friend static for forgetting her.

"I was actually born the day before our...giant purple thing." she says, and Spyro's smile goes away with a look of pure disgust.

"_Giant Purple Thing_?" he remarks, and his wife only looks at him and smiles wider before returning her attention to Sparx.

"So when do I get my party...Tiny?"

Completely dumbfounded by her question, and not the brutal honesty of her tone, but how fast he has fallen in love with his new sister. He then looks at Spyro with a pure joy before getting closed to Cynder's right ear, as if he has flown around with her for the past eighteen years.

"I figure the moment we get back home...we could throw a huge party for you first Sis." he replies, hugging her ear as he speaks. Also too whisper the next words so Spyro cannot hear him.

"I know where my brother keeps all the gold he found during the past few years."

Cynder looks at her beloved husband, who has never shown her a single piece of the precious and valuable metal.

"How much gold does he have, my favorite little brother?"

The purple dragon's smile leaves his face as fast as the gold he owns will leave his possession.

"Sparx...I am gonna kill you." Spyro says bringing an even bigger smile to Cynder's face.

"Wow. Really...that much"

With the widest grin she can give, Cynder grasps Sparx from her left ear and holds him securely in her paws. She then gives the top of the dragonfly's head a gentle and loving kiss.

"Don't you worry little brother...I will protect you from this mean dragon."

Sparx cannot stop his laughter causing Spyro to get stare at him with more anger.

"She has to go to sleep Sparx...I will get you."

The group laughs together as they all know Spyro is joking. He would never hurt his little brother just for something as pointless as gold, and both Cynder and Sparx know that. However, the black dragoness does not let go of her new little friend, giving the small yellow dragonfly a free and comfortable ride in her paws.

The three friends, or I should say family, continue heading north. The follow the deep track of dragon paw prints they found yesterday, hoping to find the one who left them. But as they fly towards a group of mountains, where the tracks seam to lead to, a youngsters voice tacks their attention.

"HELP...DADDY...NOOOOO."

"That don't sound good." Sparx says, not carrying where and who the voice came from, but that someone needs help. However, before he can even say that, Spyro and Cynder begin heading towards the voice.

It takes only a few seconds to find him, as the boy begins howling again for help. Both Heroes of Avalar fly straight down toward the river below, and that is when they suddenly see a black whelpling they've never seen before.

Though he still loges very familiar.

Spyro lands on the ground beside the boy, scaring him as much as seeing his father going under the surface. Cynder dose not stop, slamming into the river at a good speed, allowing her to reach the bottom of the river in a second. She finds a red dragon and grasps him tightly, pushing down on the ground with her feet, and making it to the surface.

Spyro helps his wife lift the nearly five ton drake from the cold water, and once again his eyes open wide with a stunned disbelief. He pulls the unknown dragon onto the stable shore and immediately ignites the ground, as he can see the certain look of a fire-breather's scales.

He watches as this unknown dragon begins coughing up water, but cannot help looking back at forth towards him and his wife.

"What is...it, Spyro." Cynder coughs up some water herself, but then notices the reason her husband is staring at the drowned red dragon. A perfect match of the three cymbals on her head, only red in color. She then looks at the young welpling that cried out for there help, and he too was the same three berth marks she remembers having herself as a youngster.

Both Spyro and Cynder then stare at each other without a word. Of course, that same problem does not effect Sparx.

"Wow...that little dragon looks a lot like you did years ago, Sis."

* * *

**So, Spyro and Cynder have found some of the family, but just wait until everyone gets together. Should be fun..._I hope_.**


	8. A long awaited hug

**Well, another chapter is ready, and longer and faster then I expected. Does this mean I am getting better? I hope so, cause I'm tired of this stupid nursing home that will not let me walk around in the hallway anymore. I was losing weight going up and down the halls 1 mile 3 times a day. Since the pandemic has begun, 3 months ago, I have been stuck in this room and have gained 25 pounds. I hate this place, every one here is an asshole, and every day that I remain just makes it worse.**

**Well enough about my problems, and time to thank my followers. Again I must say it is sadly only 3 people, but those 3 have been helpful in my progression. DestinyDragons101 DiabloPProcento, and NomexGlove once again for words of support and wisdom. I cannot explain in words what it means to me to see you reviews within a day or two of my postings.**

* * *

**Chapter 8...A long awaited hug.**

"I can't believe this." remarks a still stunned Cynder, carrying her actual little brother down the path of deep tracks they have been following since last night and earlier this morning.

"What can't you believe?" Sparx asks, gliding beside the black dragoness.

"He looks just like I did when I was around three years old." she replies, once again staring at the tiny black and brown whelpling resting comfortably in her paws. However, Sparx gives a smug smirking smile, looking behind the pair of black dragons.

"Oh...I thought you meant how Spyro is actually carrying that massive red monster, who looks allot like you did when you where the Terror of the Sky."

Cynder turns her head, looking at Sparx with a bit of anger, understanding why Spyro will bat his tiny helpless brother from the sky from time to time. But then she stares back at her husband, how cannot keep a straight path in the air with Torch hoisted on his back.

"He's not really handling him well, is he?" she replies with a grin, and the small dragonfly smiles wider. Cynder can see her husband is struggling hard to stay aloft, so she shakes her paws to wake the tiny whelp, and holds him up to her smiling face.

"Can you fly by yourself, little dragon?" she asks Blaze, and the tiny whelpling looks down at the ground over two hundred feet below.

"I've never tried to fly this high before." he replies, stunned that he is this high in the air. He looks back at the black dragoness that reminds him of what he sees in a mirror. "I'm afraid I'll fall...please don't let me go"

Cynder understands this fear, as she was afraid when Malefor forced her to learn at such a young age. She will not put the young whelp through the same fear, so the black dragoness lifts her paw up and around to her back.

"Hurry. Climb up there and hold on tightly." she barks, seeing her husband loosing control of the large red drake he is carrying. And as soon as the boy grasps her back tightly, Cynder barrel-rolls down and to the left, cutting back towards her husband who is now loosing height.

"OH CRAP!" the purple dragon barks, as nothing he does to stop the inevitable loss begins hurting his arms. He knows he cannot hold this heavy dragon up any longer, and is thankful to see his wife has already made a u-turn back towards him.

"Hurry Cynder...I can't hold him up much longer!"

The black dragoness grasps the large red fire breather by a horn, helping her husband regain control of the five ton drake he is carrying. However, upon hearing the name this purple dragon used, Blaze becomes more afraid then he ever has in his life.

"YOUR NAME IS CYNDER?" he yelps with fear, releasing the grasp he has on the black dragon, falling off her back at a height that would injure any whelpling badly, maybe even kill him. But his fear is not for falling now, only the terror of the dragon he was told helped to dark master destroy the world.

Dropping fast, and seeing his father is still in no position to help him, the young whelpling calls for the only other one who can save him now

"MOMMY...HELP ME!" he cries, as the two biggest feelings of fear strike him at one time, falling from a great height...and the Terror or the Sky his mom and dad told him about.

The story he was told one day, and one he will never forget, fills his mind with fear and pain. Though he never seen the black dragoness that destroyed so much, Blaze was told the story of why he lives where he lives, but mostly he knows how the loss of the dragon hurt his mom and dad co much.

He tries so hard to flap his wings, like his dad just showed him, but doesn't have the strength to stop this hard of a decent. In fact, Blaze's cries are the only thing that rise, getting both Spyro and Cynder's attention.

"CYNDER..." Spyro stares at his wife with deep concern, for he knows she would never be able to reach the boy before he impacts the ground. But the only other option he has is to make Cynder hold a five ton monstrous drake he is having trouble with himself, then stop time to catch the boy before impact. The purple dragon knows it will take at least five seconds to do down, grab the boy, then make it back up.

His concern is strong for his wife, knowing how hard it would be for her to hold on to such a weight, but Cynder quickly positions herself under the red dragon and looks at her husband with no fear.

"GO SPYRO, GO!" she barks before he can even say a word, already knowing what her husband must do. And as any good husband would, the Hero of Avalar does as he is told by his wife.

With so many tears pouring from his eyes, Blaze cannot see if Cynder gave chase behind him, nor can he see the ground his weak frame is about to impact. But mostly, what no one can see now, is the purple dragon that is zipping down to the ground, moving in a time-frame faster then his tear filled eyes can see.

Blaze closes his eyes hoping the last thing he will see, before slamming into the ground. is his mom, how he know wishes he had stayed home with. The young drake feels the air passing by his body at an incredible rate, and suddenly the impact of the world below. However, it is not a hard impact, or as painful as he expected.

"Easy young dragon...I got you." he hears, believing the great ancestors are now taking him up with them to heaven. And as he opens his eyes for a moment, Blaze knows he is gone, for the speed he is moving up is unrealistic, and he cannot see the purple dragon who is holding time.

The boy closes his eyes in fear that his life is over, and never sees the position he is place on his father's back.

"You OK sweetheart?" the purple dragon asks his wife, reappearing where she is still holding the deed weight of five tons.

"I'm very impressed you held him for so long."

Cynder gives a smile as her husband compliments her, but mostly that he has taken hold of the large drake and removed the burden of such weight from her back.

"By the ancestors...you were gone for two seconds Spyro..." Sparx grumbles with a sarcastic tone, his arms crossed as he stars at Cynder. "...I could have held him up for that long."

Cynder stares at the dragonfly before her, stunned that he is being such a jerk again.

"Wow! I thought you liked me now, Sparx? I'm your sister remember?"

"Get used to it Cynder..." Spyro answers first, having great experience with the yellow dragonfly. "...Sparx has treated me the same way since we were one year old...when he learned to speak."

Meanwhile, laying quietly on his father's back, Blaze remains quiet with his eyes closed. He does not want to disturb the great ancestor in heaven, so the you young dragon does not ask any question. However, his nose still works, and he soon recognizes the smell of his father.

"Daddy, are you dead too?" he says softly and sadly, still believing he is up with the ancestors, and not wanting to disrupt the souls around. But then he realizes there are more souls already speaking around him.

"I can't believe you caught him Spyro..." he hears, cumming from under his father, and the boy slowly stands up and looks around. Blaze can see his home only a mile from where he is, so the idea of being dead fades from his thoughts. "...you must have been flying faster then you ever have."

The young dragon realizes this Spyro fellow is the one that saved him, for only something moving the speed of light could have saved him.

"Hello!" Blaze says softly, not sure if he wants someone that move so fast to know he is still alive. Suddenly a tiny yellow dragonfly poops up from under his father, and the boy's confusion only increases.

"He's awake you guys. You better land before he decides to jump off." the scared whelp hears from under his father, then notices the height they are at begins to drop. He smiles for a second, seeing the ground get closer, but then looks around for a place to run and hide and worries again for there is no ware for him to go.

The young dragon has no choice but to hide, so he tucks himself under his daddy's right wing.

Spyro is the first one he sees upon landing, and he pops his head out from under the large red wing he hide himself. However, as Cynder is the next thing he sees, the little black and brown whelpling once again ducks back under his father's wing.

"I swear, you bring such joy out of everyone how meets you for the first time, Sis."

Cynder, feeling bad for the way this small whelp shows fear, like every dragon would years ago, decides not to bat Sparx from the sky with her tail. But she does pluck him from the air in her paw, holding the tiny insect before her nose.

"If I didn't want to scare this boy anymore then he already is, I would slap you silly Sparx.

Blaze is stunned as he expected The Terror of the Sky to be a larger dragoness of incredible power and rage, but Cynder is actually less than half his father's size. She also has a beautiful smile that takes the fear from the little whelpling, forcing him to come out from under his father's wing.

"Hi little dragon..." she says, slowly holding out her left paw for the youngster to take, since Sparx is still held in her right. "...you don't have to fear me. I was saved from evil by this wonderful and hansom dragon."

Spyro takes the paw his wife gives him and kisses her gently. He then locks at the tiny whelpling with a smile, who himself has the same features as Cynder.

"What's your name little fellow?"

"Blaze." he replies after a second long pause, his voice still showing the fear he cannot drop. The young whelp once again looks at Cynder with stunned shock, as she looks a lot like his mother.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says, and without hesitation the black dragoness nods her head gently.

"I was told by my mom and dad that you were stolen from them as an egg." he begins getting a look of sadness from both dragoness as well as Sparx. "And that you became evil, helping the Dark Master destroy the world."

Spyro can see the pain these words cause, as does Sparx. And as usual, the small dragonfly is first to answer with a strong version of the truth.

"You're right little guy...She was once called the Terror of the Sky. But my brother _and I_ stopped her, and she joined us in the fight against Malefor, the Dark Master...and true Terror of the Sky." he says, getting a hard stare from both dragons, but then Sparx gets nose to nose with the tiny whelpling rubbing his nose with a soft hand, just the way his brother would enjoy.

"It's amazing how much Sparx did in the battle against Malefor." Cynder whispers to her smirking husband who understands the joke himself.

"Considering he wasn't even with us when we fought him." Spyro adds with the same grin, and Sparx is left looking stupid with his head held low.

Seeing the first real smile this youngster has shown, Cynder once again reaches out her paw towards him, and this time Blaze does not back away. The black dragoness rubs the boy's chin in the exact way she loves, proving to herself how much this whelp is like her as his eyes close with pure enjoyment.

"So Blaze, this is your dad...right?" she asks, getting his eyes to open so he can see the smile on her face.

"Yes ma,am..." he replies, starring at the black rings on her head, much like the ones on he and his father. "...and since you have the same marks on your head and chest...like me...I would assume he is your dad too."

Cynder is lost for a moment, and though she already knows the large red dragon is her father, for someone else to say it seems to make it more true.

"Is he gonna be OK?" the you dragon asks, as his father still lays silent and inattentive.

"He will be fine." Spyro places a paw upon Torch's neck, feeling for a pulse and getting a conformation to his answer. "Your father was under water for a minute, but Cynder was able to pull him out before it was too late."

Again the boy looks at the black dragoness with a smile again, his fear for her going away with every thing he learns about her.

"Thank you Cynder." he says, suddenly leaping off his father's back, landing on the black dragoness' shoulder..

"And, if you are really my sister, I guess I should say..." He gives her a tight embrace, something she has only received from her husband, the type of hug you only give to family "...I love you."

With total shock the black dragoness looks at her husband how himself cannot remove the smile on his face. As he believed and told her long ago, her past would be forgive if she showed who she truly was. Cynder raises her paws, holding this young whelp tightly, yet gently, to her cheek.

"I love you too...little brother."

It started as a beautiful day for a proud father, just like it was seven years earlier, when he took his first son Topaz out for a ride on his back. And so Torch took to the sky with his three your old holding daddy's back as tight as he ever has.

"Easy Blaze, I will never let you fall." daddy says when his son begins grasping tighter and tighter, the sound of crying coming from his back.

"Open your wings, and you will feel the air lift you."

The young whelpling with terror in his heart refuses to do it, but daddy knows who to teach his boy with experience. Like he did with his first son, Torch rolls over and flies upside-down, holding his youngest son before him in his sturdy paws.

"Look at me Blaze." he says, and the scared young whelp opens one eye to see his father is flying with his back facing the ground. And of course, at that moment, Blaze's eyes shut tight making his father laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha...your big brother did the same thing when he was you age."

The large drake rolls back over keeping his son held tightly in his paws, holding him above the distant ground.

"Open your wings Blaze..." he says, opening his giant paws, but still surrounding the tiny whelp so he would never fall. "...and feel the wind going by."

The tiny dragon is afraid to try for a moment, seeing how far he would fall if he gets loose.

"You trust me, don't you Blaze?"

It takes only this question and three seconds before the tiny black wings begin opening out from his side. The smile grows on a proud father's face as he sees his youngest boy's wings taking the wind for the first time.

"That a boy." a proud father says, as Blaze flaps his wings the exact way he has been taught to. He begins to let go, wanting to see if the young whelp can hold his own height, however Blaze panics and stops flapping his wings. He grabs his father's paws with a cry of fear, just like his big brother did.

"DON'T LET ME GO DADDY."

The proud father laughs, pulling his youngest up against his chest for a sturdy hug.

"I would never let you fall." daddy says, bringing his baby up to his mouth for a kiss.

"You did great Blaze. I'm proud of you buddy."

Feeling the love and respect from his father, the young dragon hugs Torch's strong stable paws. Or it's the fact he sees the river, and his dad begins lowering down from the sky.

The young whelp grabs the large sack his father has held around him, and upon landing he heads for the river.

"Can I get the water daddy?"

"Be careful buddy..." daddy says as his youngest tacks the sack used to store a dozen gallons of water, toward the cold running water. "...I don't want to have to jump in the river to save you...It's too cold."

"I will." Blaze says with a wide smile, for as a fire dragon himself, he sure don't want to fall in a cold river either. But, he does want to help his father, so the boy unfolds the large sack used to hold water. He pots it in the water, allowing the bag to begin its job of opening up and filling with fresh drinking water.

Torch, standing only a few feet away, cannot remove the smile on his face as his youngest son helps in the task of providing for the family. But suddenly dad hears a cracking sound that scares him, one that his youngest son has never hear before, and has no idea of the danger he stands on.

"GET OFF THAT ROCK BLAZE..." he starts running towards the river, as his son has now clue what is about to happen. "...IT'S CRACKING!"

Before he can even move a paw the ledge where Blaze stands breaks off and falls into the river. The young dragon is overwhelmed by the cold, and having no experience in swimming is pulled under.

"NOOOO!" the large red dragon cries, seeing his youngest son being pulled under the fast moving river. With no choice but to jump in himself, Torch leaps in and grabs his boy. However, being a fire breather himself, the cold water takes every bit of energy from the large dragon.

The pain of the freezing cold water takes all of Torch's strength in seconds, but before he losses everything he has left, the large dragon tosses his son out of the river.

"HELP...DADDY...NOOOO!" _  
_

"_Easy my son..." the red dragon can see his little boy staring at the river, the tears pouring from his eyes as fast as the life is taken from his own. "...as long as you are alive I will be fine."_

_The cold water begins to hurt the fire breathing dragon, but the last thing he sees in the one he has loved for most of his like. _

"_I'm sorry Shadow, please forgive me for leaving you, but I had no choice..." the pain of not breathing, as well as the freezing cold begins to take it tole. However, before he leaves this world, the red dragon must say the last thought that comes to his mind._

"_...I love you."_

_His eyes remain open for a moment, but what he sees the dieing dragon cannot believe._

"_Momma...is that you?" the large fire breather says, seeing a pure black dragoness plunge into the water, her shape, size, and the marks on her head remind him of the ones on his head. But before she can answer, Torch losses consciousness._

"_I did my best mom. Are you proud of we?" he asks, but nothing is said in return. Instead he feels the warmth of a fire, and the relief of air in his lounges._

"_Thank you momma..." he says, suddenly feeling a set of gentle paws lifting him from the ground._

"Damn...he's heavy, Cynder. How the hell did you get him out of the river."

"_I'm not that rat mom." the unconscious red drake speaks to himself, hearing the voice of his mother in stead of the purple dragon that is carrying him._

"Do you want me to carry him honey, and let you take this tiny whelpling." Cynder replies with a sarcastic tone, and Spyro huffs the big dragon up higher into his paws.

"You know what..." Sparx looks back at Spyro with a smug grin. "...I'm really beginning to like her more than you, big brother."

"You are beyond lucky to have me, Tiny." the purple dragon replies with a smug grin himself and Sparx nods his head.

"_I know I am, and I will never forget that." The red dragon speaks to himself, but then becomes a bit confused _

"_But...who are you calling Tiny, mom?" _

"I know I am...but I'll never tell him that." Sparx says silently to Cynder, but never will he say that loud enough for his brother to hear. Instead the yellow dragonfly provokes his big brother more.

"Now try to keep up with us big boy."

Spyro gives his brother a smirking smile, as he knows his little brother is impressed at the weight he is carrying. But he is still a few yards behind with the tonnage he is holding.

"If it's such an issue, you could help me." Sparx gives his brother a bigger smirk hearing the hummer that makes the purple dragon the best friend he has ever had.

"_You need help mom."_ _Torch says in the dream state to his mother, then flaps his immense wings only once, but it enough to disrupt Spyro's flightpath. _

"OH CRAP!"

The large red dragon can feel a softer set of paws, much like the grasp that a mother would give to their child. The massive fire breather relaxes himself as Cynder takes control, just like he would when momma took him for a ride.

"GO SPYRO, GO!"

"_Who is Spyro, mommy?"_

Confusion takes over the large dragon as he reals a small set of paws on his midsection, and not the supporting grasp of his mother's strong ones. But he does not fall, and that is all the large dragon needs to know to remain secure in Cynder's grasp.

A moment later, Torch can feel a small weight placed on his back and another set of paws being used to hold him up.

"_What is going on?"_

The large dragon wants answers, but he gets nothing but a conversation he cannot understand. However, after a moment, the large dragon realizes the voice he hears is familiar.

"_Wait a minute...I know that voice."_ he says to himself, seeing the faces of his boys in this odd dream.

"_Blaze?"_

He hears his voice and it is not angry or sad...in fact, his boy sounds about as happy as he has ever heard him.

"How many more dragons are there?" he asks, and papa hears a reply a voice that sound like someone he knows, but it is not her after the answer giver.

"There are thousands of dragons living in Warfang now."

"_That's impossible."_

"Wow. For real?" Torch hears his sons joy and becomes a bit annoyed. He knows the world was destroyed by Malefor's minions, and now his son is being told lies by this unknown voice.

"And Warfang is only one of the cities we saved, Blaze. Would you like to see some of them some day?" Spyro adds, and the large red dragon begins getting angry within his dream.

"_HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TO LIE TO MY BOY LIKE THAT?"_

"Perhaps my brother can take you inside the palace, and you will be able to see the new statue of Ignitus the Great." Sparx says, getting an angered look from Spyro, as the palace is not a place for visitors.

"Sparx! Are you stupid?" he grumbles with his teeth showing. Though Cynder just shows a smug grin.

"You really needed to ask that question?"

"Really?" The young dragon says, as Ignitus is a name he has heard from his father, and those words were easily remembered for their greatness. "I'm gonna get to meet the great dragon Ignitus?"

"_STOP LYING TO MY SON!"_

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx suddenly show a look of deep sadness, which quickly transfers to the boy.

"I'm sorry to say it...but," the purple dragon begins to say, pausing to keep his tears in check. "Ignitus did not survive the assault from the Dark Master."

Spyro's own tears begin to flow as he looks at Cynder.

"He gave his life to protect us." She says, using a soft paw to clear the tears from her beloved's face. "So we could protect the world."

"_But the world was not protected..." _the red dragon begins shaking, as his dream of the afterlife is no longer making sense.

"...everyone is gone!"

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are stunned buy the red dragon's sudden words. However, Blaze is happy as can be seeing his father's eyes open.

"DADDY!"

Torch is confused as can be, but that don't stop him from opening his paws and letting his little baby boy slam into his chest with a great big hug. He then looks around and the confusion rises to a level that makes him believe he is still asleep

"Shadow?" he questions, seeing the black dragoness who look much like his wife, just twenty years younger. But then he notices the difference that is stunning, a set of marking on her head and shoulders that remind him of what he sees in a mirror.

"No." Cynder replies, slowly stepping before the large red dragon, allowing Torch to see every part of her that resembles him. "I am your daughter, Cynder."

"It cannot be."

The red dragon stares at his first born daughter, having never seen her before, but knowing she is from his line. It is not just the u-shaped marks on her head and shoulders, but the fact she looks exactly like his wife did when he married her.

"This is not possible." he says, believing for the longest time that his baby girl was turned into some kind of monster, and this lovely creature, who seems to be kind and courteous, could never be her. With a familiarly humbling smile, Torch is convinced even further that this dragoness is someone from his line.

"The Dark Master's minions took you from the rookery." Tears fall from his eyes as he remembers that fateful day, and the pain he has felt ever day since when looking at his wife.

"He took you away from _us_."

Cynder gives another strong look of confidence, then looks at her husband.

"Yeah...but this great dragon took me back."

The large red dragon continues to stare at Cynder. still stunned to see someone who looks like he and his wife combined. However, his focus turns to the purple dragon that walks up beside her.

"Sir...I am Spyr..." he begins saying, but can say no more as Torch smothers him with his giant paws, lifting the purple dragon up to his chest for the hardest embrace he has ever received.

* * *

**Torch has met his daughter and her husband, and Cynder has met her father. The next chapter, it is easy to assume that Spyro will meet his parents...or is it. **

**Only one way to find out...wait for the next chapter, which I have already begun. **


	9. Mom, I'd like you to meet my Mom

**It has been my honor to right all these stories for you, and for me. This one being an attempt to rebuild my ability to remember the language I feel in love with over the past 10 years. I will not let this stroke remove the joy I have found for making up a story, but sadly like has interviened and I must move on.**

**I must get out of this nursing home in the next few weeks, and I have no where to go yet. So, I must use my time to find a place, pay for it, or I will be homeless...or even worse, dead. But, I can't leave this story unfinished, so hear is what I got.**

**My thanks to every one that has read my stories, and took the time to give their own words in support. Not just for the story either, but for my recovery.**

* * *

Chapter 9...Mom, I'd like you to meet my Mom

Wanting his mother and father to be with him when he met his real mother and father, the purple dragon decided to take a fast trip to the home he grew up in. We holds time every thirty seconds for most of the trip, reaching the home he was raised in for the first ten years of his life, thousands of miles away, in less than an hour.

The purple dragon then grabs his mom and dad from the dinner table, where they were eating breakfast, and runs out the door.

"Easy Spyro! I just ate a poached egg." Flash barks out at his son, held in his right paw as Spyro once again holds time and heads north.

His wife, Nina, held in his son's other paw, cannot keep the smile off her face as the world goes by at breakneck speed.

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm excited to meet my mother and father, and show them to my...mom and dad."

The purple dragon zips through a forest of evergreens, missing several of the trees so closely that a small branch of spruce leaves end up on Flash.

"BY THE ANCESTORS, SPYRO, SLOW DOWN. YOU'RE GONNA SCARE YOUR MOTHER!" he cries, but when he looks to Nina for support in shutting there son down, he sees the same smile that his special boy has.

"WOO HOO...This is incredible, Spyro! How fast can you go?" Nina remarks with a grin, looking at her husband in a way he has not seen in years, or basically the day he proposed. However, when she sees her beloved blue husband turning white with a look of pure panic, the green and red dragonfly begins to laugh.

"I thought you always said you were as tough as a hornet, Flash."

Spyro suddenly does a barrel-roll to avoid a large bush, his paws closing tightly around his mom and dad so they will not fall out.

Nina once more gives a shout of pure joy and exhilaration, but Flash losses that egg he enjoyed earlier.

"Damnit Spyro...I swear to the ancestors, I am gonna ground you for a month if you don't slow down!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one mile from the cave he has lived in for twenty years, Torch leads his daughter home for her first meeting with the family she has never seen. The feelings that fill her heart are beyond Cynder's control, walking side by side with her father and baby brother.

However, to help her stay calm, Sparx was asked by his brother to stay with the black dragoness. Or maybe it was just an opportunity to get away from him for an hour or two.

"So Cynder, are you excited to meet your mother for the first time." Torch asks his daughter, already knowing the answer as she is shaking slightly while they walk towards the cave.

"I'm beyond nervous Torch." she pauses, seeing the large red dragon show a look of disgust, but she smiles as the reason is something he asked from his daughter twice now.

"I mean..._dad_."

The fire breather is warmed with a feeling that his powers could never provide, hearing his daughter call him dad for the first time. Though that smile is short lived as Sparx hovers up by his right ear with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm nervous too, daddy"

Cynder cannot help but smirk, as her step brother begins showing off how big of an annoying pain in the ass that he is, and the reason she has begun to love him.

"Don't get angry, dad...he's just a little crazy." Cynder says, getting a look from her tiny insect brother. "You'll get used to him."

The fire dragon shows his own smug smile, staring at Sparx with his red eyes.

"Either that..." Torch smugly smiles wider. "...or I'll incinerate the little pain in the butt."

The tiny dragonfly quickly finds his way back to Cynder's fight ear, ducking behind her as fast as possible.

Standing on his new found sister's back, Blaze begins laughing, having heard this threat himself many times before. But he knows how much his father likes to kid around with this threat, as he and his older brother Topaz have heard it often. He lifts a paw up at the scared dragonfly, gesturing him to come closer.

"My daddy likes to say that..." the young dragon looks at his father with a happy smile. "...but I know he would never do it. He is the best daddy on Avalar, and is too nice to hurt anyone."

With a great deal of pride, hearing his youngest son speak highly of him, Torch cannot help but take Blaze from Cynder's back and hug him. The large red dragon then places his little boy upon his back, and once again gives Sparx a look. However, this time he gestures his paw for the small insect to come back

"Come, my little loud mouth friend, sit beside my son and keep him company."

The yellow dragonfly looks at his sister, who points her paw to the large red dragon's back, and without another word, Sparx buzzes up to the top of Torch shoulders. He sits down beside Blaze, who begins play wrestling with the dragonfly, just like Spyro would when they were younger.

It is at this moment that Cynder begins to tear up, feeling the true loss in her life not growing up with this dragon as her father. Instead having the pain and hatred feed into her by Malefor

"Are you OK?" Torch can see the sadness in his daughter's eyes, knowing what she feels before Cynder even answers...for he is feeling the same anger and pain.

"I..." she begins, but before another word comes out, the large red dragon picks Cynder up off the ground with his right paw, pulling his daughter to his side.

"I'm sorry I let that bastard, Malefor, take you Cynder..." he gentle sweeps his paw across her cheek, removing the tears that continue to fall. "...please forgive me."

The black dragoness stops walking, holding her father in place so she can answer that plea from sorrow.

"I don't blame you, or anyone else but Malefor." she replies, once again hugging the giant red dragon that looks a lot like her. "Cause if you were there to try and stop him, you would have been killed..." she looks up on Torch's back where Blaze and Sparx are now looking down at her. "...and this young whelp would never have graced the world."

Blaze cannot help but smile at his sister, nor can he keep a few tears from falling. In fact, even Sparx has an issue of remaining himself, and has no smart-ass comments to follow.

It is at this moment that another stunned dragon is hear, his voice bringing a smile to daddy.

"WHAT THE..." Topaz yelps, standing a few hundred yards outside of the cave, close enough to see his father, brother, and the new black dragon he has never seen before.

"...MOMMY, YOU GOTTA COME OUT AND SEE THIS."

The young Earth dragon runs as fast as he can, not waiting for his mother to emerge from their home. His eyes lock on Cynder, seeing the same facial features his dad has, only they are black like his mom.

"Who is that, Daddy?" he asks, already knowing that answer, as the black dragoness focuses those familiar eyes on him.

"This is Cynder...your long lost sister." the red dragon cannot help but feel the joy he felt three years ago, when he showed his son Blaze for the first time.

Torch's eyes become moist with a few tears, seeing his son's reaction, but it becomes a downpour when Shadow emerges from the cave.

Her reaction is one of disbelief, seeing a dragoness that looks like she did at the age of eighteen, as hell as a set of black marks on her head like her husband and other children. Slowly the dark scaled mother steps towards this new visitor, not believing it is real. However, as Shadow keeps moving closer, and Cynder takes a step towards her too, this long awaited reunion becomes a race for them to contact with each other.

"By the great ancestor..." Shadow cries, stealing the long awaited embrace she has longed from her daughter for nearly two decades. "...is this even possible?"

"Hello...mom." Cynder answers, wanting to say such words herself for so long. Her own paws wrap around Shadow in such a way that she has never felt, and both become one. But this joy of being together is taken away fast by tears of sadness from the larger of the two dragonesses

"I'm so... so... sorry baby." Shadow cries, forcing Cynder to break her hold and look her mother in the face.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

Shadow turns her head away from Cynder, not wanting to show the tears that pour from her eyes.

"I failed to protect you..." the black dragoness begins to say but once again her daughter hugs the one that brought her life.

"There was nothing you could have done, mom." Cynder replies, using a soft paw to pull her mother back to face her other children. "As I told dad...if you had been there, then these beautiful whelplings would never have been born."

Blaze cannot help but smile, as he sees the joy in his mother's eyes in a way he has never seen before. However, Topaz is a bit annoyed, and slaps Cynder's tail.

"Who are you calling a _whelpling_?"

Shadow still has trouble stopping the tears from pouring out of her eyes, as she stands in the company of everyone she has ever loved. Blaze and Topaz now side by side looking up at her with smiles, as they have never seen there mother with this much contempt. Her husband, who last saw this look from his wife on the day they found out she was pregnant with her first child.

"How are you still alive?" the stunned mother asks, as the last thing she had ever herd about her first born was that she was taken from the rookery by Malefor's minions.

"Where have you been?"

Standing beside almost all of her family, the black dragoness looks to the south, to see if the last member is on his way back from his birth home. Her smile only increases seeing the distinct wave of her fast moving husband in the distance.

"It's a long story mom..." she begins saying, and at that exact moment, Spyro appears from out of nowhere.

"I'm back...did I miss anything." he says with a slightly exacted hero remarks with a sarcastic town, as he can see the two dragons he has never met around Cynder. However, no one can give that answer before Flash falls out of his son's paw and throws-up.

"By the ancestors Spyro...how on Avalar can you handle moving that speed for so long." the blue dragonfly remarks, then notices that he is surrounded by a group of dragons he has never seen before.

"Forgive me, where are my manur..." he begins saying, but before he can finish his words, Flash once again losses more of his breakfast.

"_Forgive my husband_, he is not a fan of my son's incredible speed." Nina says with a smirk, offering her right hand to the unfamiliar black dragoness.

"I am Nina, and this is Flash. We are the ones that found this wonderful dragon's egg."

Spyro, hearing his mother speak of him so highly, cannot help but show his own smile. But that smirking look disappears the moment his eyes find the pinkish-red dragon, now standing at the cave entrance.

"You said you wouldn't embarrass me mom." the purple dragon says with a smirking smile, and the pink and green dragonfly gives her son the same smirk.

"It's not my fault you where so naïve that you believed me." she replies, leaving her son with a dumb look on his face. The hero of Avalar has nothing to say, knowing his mother can always best him in any argument, especially when it comes to sarcastic comments. And if he was stupid enough to come back with any argument, she would just shut him down again. So Spyro does the smart thing and remains quiet, but that is also when he discovers the pinkish-red dragoness standing by the cave entrance.

Sky, now standing outside of the home she has lived since losing everything, is totally dumbfounded. She says nothing at first, taking a slow step towards the group or six dragons and two insects that has gathered a few hundred yards outside of her home.

_"Is this even possible" _she thinks, as to the best of her knowledge, only her, Gordon and the four others she lives with are left on this world. Unable to even walk, Sky stands at the opening to the place she lives, her body shaking with the sight of a dragon the exact color of the egg she lost eighteen years ago.

"You OK sweetheart?" Gordon asks seeing the shock his wife demonstrates, coming out to the entrance of the cave himself, and seeing the impossible

"Holy Shit! Am I going crazy, Sky, or do I see a dragon the same color as the egg we lost."

"Then I'm not dreaming..." Sky says to her husband with the same set of wide eyes that he has, and a look of pure shock. "...You see him too!"

Seeing himself in the dragons that now stand still outside of the cave, Spyro turns to Cynder and her family.

"I think I'm losing my mind." he says, and Torch begins laughing, for he felt the same way when he saw his daughter for the first time.

"If you are going to ask... Did they lose an egg around eighteen years ago..." With a slight pause, already knowing the answer, Torch adds a fact about his friends' lose that will confirm everything.

"...A _purple_ egg?" He says with a smile. "Then the answer is yes."

Spyro once again turns to the pair of dragons who still stand outside of their cave, unable to move a single paw, starring at him with a look of disbelief. However, with the wonderful dragonflies that raised him hovering beside the purple dragon, Spyro is given the strength to move.

"What are you doing, sweetheart..." Nina says with her own tears beginning to fall, as the dragonfly knows she will now have to share her special baby's love for a mother with someone else. "...your mom and dad are waiting to met you for the first time."

Spyro once again looks towards the two dragons, who slowly move a paw forward. He then reaches up and takes the mother who raised him in his left paw. But, as he goes for dad, the blue dragonfly holds out his hand.

"I'm good Spyro, it's only a few hundred feet...I think I can handle this myself."

The purple dragon cannot help but smile wider, knowing his father is still recovering from the ride he gave him. And though he does not plan on moving at such speeds again, Spyro understands his father's hummer.

"Make sure you stay with me dad..." Spyro says, once again looking towards the large dragonfly that was always there for him when he needed help. "...because I'll never been more nervous of afraid."

Flash places a soft and gentle hand on his son, much like he did when Spyro was younger.

"I am always there for you Spyro..." Flash hovers to the purple dragon's nose, and hugs it like he used to. "...my _big_, little boy."

"By the ancestors Gordon, he's coming this way." Sky remarks, her body shaking harder and harder as the dragon, the same color of the egg she had thought was destroyed, is not walking towards them.

"And he's a beautiful dragon...just like you." Gordon replies, grasping his wife's paw closest to him and holding it tightly to his heart.

They stare at him, and so does Spyro, taking in every feature of the life and love they have never had, and have missed for nearly eighteen years. And as the purple dragon walks the last few feet to be before his parents, all three dragons lose their ability to speak.

Nina, on the other hand, having an experience already of being a speechless mother, gets the conversation started with her own sarcastic tip of question.

"Spyro...where are your manors, young dragon. Are you not gonna say hello? And...introduce me to your mother and father?" she says, buzzing from her son's paw, offering a hand to the pinkish-red dragoness that looks just like him.

"Forgive this young dragon...for once in his like he seems unable to speak." the pink and green dragonfly says with a grin. "My name is Nina...and I have had the incredible honor of taking care of this humble and adorable dragon."

Still unable to take her eyes from the purple drake that looks like her, Gordon is forced to answer for his wife. He offers a paw and his smiles to the small dragonfly that has raised his son to be humble...and a hero to the world.

"No...It is our honor to meet you, miss Nina. And I thank you for taking care of... I believe you said his name is...Spyro." Nina takes a single finger from the gray dragon and shakes it.

It is at this moment that the purple dragon finds the strength to move, and move he does. He doesn't offer a single paw, but both come up off the ground and surround Sky. The great hero smothers his birth mother with paws and wings, lifting her off the ground with an embrace this dragoness has been waiting for most of her like, and never thought it would come.

The small pink and green dragonfly smiles seeing the same reaction that Spyro gave her when he was only a few days old. However, this sight slightly upsets her as well, knowing that same look in her son's eyes, that was once only for her, is now given to another.

She knows now that the love he has for her...must now be shared.

"Thank you..." Gordon says, grasping Nina in his soft paw and holding her against his chest. "...there is nothing I can say, or do, to make up for what you have done."

The loving dragonfly finds her smile once again, knowing her special baby has received the greatest gift he could ever have.

A second Mommy.

"No...It was my pleasure, Sir."

* * *

"Well now, that is what I wanted to see." Ignitus says with a smug grin, reads the purple book of his good friend. And as the remainder of this moment in Spyro's history continues to bring joy, the great Chronicler opens the other book beside him.

"Now it is time for you to find happiness." He remarks, and with a wave of his paw, the human he has tried to help find his way, once again appears in the great library of time.

"You have done well young man. I have read the comments of your followers, and even they have found progress in your work. But you must not quit now...you must continue to improve until you have exceeded where you were before the stroke."

The rotund human has no chance to speak, as Ignitus smiles and raises his paw, sending him back to the Realm of Impossibilities...also know as New Jersey.

"Pour bastard...wish I could have sent him somewhere better." the Chronicler comments, looking at a large island half way out in the Pacific.

"Like Hawaii."

* * *

**So, Spyro and Cynder have found there families, now I need to find mine. Am I saying this is the end...no. **

**I will be back**


	10. The Last Thing That Needs To Be Done

**I was not happy with where the last chapter finished so I have added on. I am sorry for the delay, but I was released from the nursing home I was in and ended up spending 15 days on the street. I have been taken in by a new nursing home to finish healing and hopefully regain some of my abilities to use the English language as I did once before. **

**I am getting better every day but this stroke has been the hardest challenge I have ever faced...and that coming from a kid who lost his father at the age of 8. I never thought I would face a greater fight, however God loves to throw curve balls when you expect the heater. **

**I have enjoyed writing about Spyro, and I hope you have enjoyed reading what I came up with. I want to thank you all for reading this short story, and I specifically want to give my thanks to those who wrote well wishes and reviews. Trust me, I will never forget the words of inspiration you have given me.**

* * *

**10...The last thing that needs to be done.**

With a smile on his face, believing the job he set out to do was done, Ignitus lights a fire in the main hall of the temple of time. A small cup filled with water is placed atop the smoldering piece of lumber he took from his stoke pile of firewood, heating it up for a celebratory glass of tea.

"I am doing a good job as the new Chronicler...if I might say so my self." he remarks after taking the first sip, however he couches it up in pure shock when John suddenly appears in the great hall.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and I look at him and smirk.

"Remember...This is my story, great dragon, I will do what ever I like."

The now blue colored drake lowers his right eye brow, and raises the left one with a lock of being totally annoyed. Yet, there is still a smile on his face, which keeps mine in place.

"I think there is more to be done, master Ignitus...and this time, not for Spyro or Cynder."

The Chronicler does not change his look of confusion, but he does see the thoughts of the young man before him. He knows damn well this human has the highest praise for Spyro and his family, but mostly...for the ones who have been followed him along in this story.

"So...what is it you need from me, my friend?" the elder dragon remarks, and John simply smiles.

* * *

A few hours have passed by in the cave, and another fire is close to finish burning, as well as the second yak. Both Spyro and Cynder lay beside each other, there bellies rumbling with hunger and there hearts pulsing with love.

The purple dragon's left arm is draped over his beautiful bride, holding her against his strong beating heart. Spyro's adopted father, Flash, is comfortably laying down on his big purple nose. The blue insect's arm draped over Nina the same way.

Cynder's father, Torch, keeps the home fire at a perfect temp, allowing their dinner to slowly roast as well as keeping the room warm and comfortable. He paws his oldest son Topaz softly atop his head while he sleeps, as Blaze rests himself on dad's back.

Shadow lays beside her boy's, a certain look of comfort on her face as she now rests with her entire family for the first time. However, Sky is not resting comfortably at all, as her eyes are locked on Spyro, wondering about the life he has lived without her.

The pinkish-red dragoness rises to her feet quietly, so not to bother anyone, then heads for the opening of the cave. And as she steps out, the mother who never had a chance to be a mom, finds the father who suffered the same fate.

"I had a feeling you would be out here soon." Gordon says, looking at the son that begins to rind its way down, ending the greatest day he has ever had. The gray dragon places a cool paw upon his wife's warm shoulder. Though today, it is warmer than usual.

"Why are you so sad?" his paw making its way to her cheek. "Our baby has come home."

Sky looks at her husband with a funny stare, as he knows everything about her, especially when she is feeling wrong.

"I know we have him back, but..." several tears begin to fall from her eyes, so the icy dragon uses that paw on her cheek to dry Sky's face.

"We lost his youth." Gordon says what his wife was thinking, and she begins to cry harder. The Ice dragon wraps his arms around her, cooling off the heat that begins rising in the fire breathing dragoness that he loves more than life itself.

"But we have him back now, Sky...and he is happy and healthy. So, I will thank the ancestors tonight, for the time we will have with the son we lost."

Sky, still shows her disgust for what she has lost, as the only baby she gave birth to is beyond his childhood, a childhood she witnesses every day from her friend's kids.

"I'm just upset that I'll never have a chance to see him as a whelpling." she grumbles, as Sky has witnessed the joys and satisfactions Shadow found, watching Topaz and Blaze growing up. "Watch him take his first steps...have his first successes, and look to me when he made a mistake."

"He will make many more of each...my dear friend." Nina remarks from the door of the shelter, as she has been eavesdropping on this conversation for the last few minutes. The pink and green dragonfly hovers beside her newest friends, a soft hand reaching out to pet Sky's nose, just like Spyro enjoys.

"And I can guarantee that he will need his _mother_ to be there for him."

"But you are his mother..." Sky begins saying with a certain sadness in her voice. A sadness that Nina can recall herself, when Spyro left to find his way.

"Yes, I am his mother...but you are too. Believe me, he knows that." the smart dragonfly argues, as she knew when Spyro ventured away nearly eight years ago, it was to find where he came from.

"It was the reason he left so long ago, and believe you me, he is the luckiest dragon on Avalar for it." Nina smiles, as she knows the purple dragon better than anyone...well maybe with the exception of Cynder, and the dragonfly that has followed his every paw step since birth. "Spyro, when he needs to look for help from his _mommy, _he has two places to go."

Sky looks at her husband for a moment, then turns her tearless eyes to Nina, a smile on the dragoness' face for the first time in ages.

"You really believe that?" Sky asks, and the special dragonfly smiles wider, as she suddenly notices the truth she spoke of in Spyro's eyes, that are now looked on both of his mothers. And as that smile is seen by the pink and red dragoness, Sky suddenly understands herself, as this special feeling of being watcher is now felt by her

"What are you two talking about?" Spyro's voice comes from the opening to the cave, a look of slight fear as both of his mothers are speaking softly...and now smiling with words. They can see the sheer look of terror in the purple eyes of their son, as they turn and stare at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Spyro's voice stuns Sky, but Nina knew the reason her son is showing this fear.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up and spying on anyone, Spyro?" the dragonfly remarks with a grin, as she already knows the answer. Nina buzzes up high enough to look over Spyro's head, spotting the reason she already knew.

"Or letting your brother get you in trouble?"

Sparx quickly crosses his arms, looking down at Spyro with a wide grin.

"I told him not to Mom, but he was nervous about what you were talking about." Spark can see his brother's anger only rise with every word, but he cannot help himself. "So he asked me to come with him...and you know me..." the small dragonfly slowly hovers beside Spyro and places a comforting hand on his left ear. "...I'm always there to back my brother up."

"What a crock, you little yellow butt head!" Spyro grumbles back, giving Spark the same stare he cave Malefor. "Who dare you throw me under the bus like that."

Sparx and Spyro begin arguing with each other, and Nina can only smile wider as she buzzes beside Sky's ear.

"See what I mean?" Nina remarks as Sparx pops his brother in the nose, then takes off as fast as he can. The purple dragon rubs the spot the yellow dragonfly struck, then takes off after him yelling.

"Come back here you tiny, ugly, worthless, stupid, no good son of a…" the hero of Avalar pauses, looks over at the dragonfly who raised him, and the dragon that gave birth to him. He smirks before returning to his rant against his younger brother "...something I can't say in front of mom..." the purple dragon then looks at the pinkish-red dragoness. "...or my mother."

Nina smiles again as Spyro and Sparx fly around in circles like a pair of idiots.

"See...He still has plenty to learn Sky."

* * *

Inside the cave, another family begins taking time to unite with a lost member. And since Spyro left her alone, when he went to see where his mother was going, a young whelpling decide to take his place beside his sister.

The black and brown dragon lays down where Spyro was, and tries his best to drape his tiny paw ovevr Cynder much larger head. And after realizing there is no way he can do it, Blaze takes a new position, laying down in front of the Black dragoness.

Cynder does not open an eye, but she does raise a paw and softly places it on her little brother. The dark dragoness pulls him in against her chest, making Blaze smile wider and relax further. It also makes Cynder relax to a new level, as she listen to a near purr coming from her brother.

She feels there is nothing that could make her feel more comfortable, or relaxed, but the black dragoness finds out who wrong she can be. Topaz finds a spot to sleep beside his big sister too, laying back to back against the black dragon. He falls right back to sleep in seconds, purring and growling like Spyro does.

Cynder finally opens her eyes, and sees the smile on her father's face, as he knows exactly how the black dragon feels.

Torch then places a soft paw upon Shadow, allowing them both to witness this seen. And as Cynder falls back to sleep, growling and snoring in sequence with her brothers, the two cannot help bet feel total joy.

"Our family is finally _full_." Torch says bringing a smug smile from the black dragoness he swore his elegance to twenty years ago.

"So, you don't want another baby?" she replies with a smirk, putting a wider smirk on his face.

"Well now...I didn't say that my sweet windy love." he asks, but sudden notices the smile on Cynder's face get wider. He feels a bit humiliated, speaking with such pleasure in his voice, and quickly looks to the exit of the cave.

However, before they can step out and speak of conception, the black dragoness' voice delivers a soft thought of what she already believes to be true.

"What about a _grandchild_?"

Both Shadow and Torch are dumbfounded, and scared silent, as Cynder opens her eyes and stares at them.

"Wow, Wait a minute, Cynder...are you serious?" the large fire dragon asks, his wife unable to ask the same question as the smile on her face becomes bigger and bigger.

Cynder does not answer with words, however, the smile on her face, and the way she wraps her paws around her little brother, says enough.

Without saying a word, Torch leaves the room, making his way out of the cave. His eyes, slightly teared with the idea of being a grandfather, lock upon the purple dragon that is still chasing his brother around like a child.

The large red dragon doesn't say a word, stunning the couple he has lived with for nearly twenty years when he appears quiet, as well as the dragonfly he just meet yesterday. But the moment he is noticed by the happy parents they know something is not right.

"What's the matter, Torch?" Gordon asks, seeing the look of disgust on a good friend's face

"Oh nothing." he says, never taking his eyes off Spyro, as he continues to chase Spark around in a circle. The large dragon then turns an angered eye to his friend, now showing rage, confusion, and joy all at the same time.

"Just that, I am going to kill your son in a minute."

Everyone looks at him with confusion after this statement, especially when the red dragon turns his eyes on Spyro again.

Quickly both mothers question him for an reason.

"Why?" Nina and Sky beg, only to get a nasty stair from the fire breathing father.

"Cynder has informed me that she may be pregnant..." Torch's eye once again find the purple dragon, buzzing around playfully with his brother. "...and that _idiot_ of yours, is flying around like a child, when he should be by her side."

Once again both Nina and Sky stare at Torch, not a single word able to come from their mouths. However, after this momentary pause, allowing this information to sink in, the two mothers look at each other.

"You're gonna be a grandmother!" they say in unison with a joyful tone, then look at Torch again. There voices then speak like warriors as they warn the large red dragon what would happen if he even tried to touch their baby.

"If you even try to hurt our boy..." Nina starts, only to have her statement finished by the pinkish-red dragoness standing beside her. "...you will find it hard to sit for a month."

Both mothers then come together as one voice.

"After we get done beating your ass senseless!"

The angered look on Torch's face falls away, and his eyes turn to Gordon for any advice.

"I can't speak for the dragonfly, Torch..." the gray ice dragon looks at his wife for a moment, then turns away as he recalls that stare from the beautiful pink dragoness that turned very ugly on him one day after an unwise practical joke. "...but I still feel the paw marks Sky put on my butt, when I..."

Gordon pauses seeing his wife's angered eyes turn from Torch to him, as it sounds like he is about to tell a secret he has sworn to keep until death do thy part.

"...never mind." he says, quickly looking away from her death stare.

"You better keep quiet about that." she says, only getting a wider smile from her husband, and a look of total wonderment from the red dragon.

"Yes deer."

"What did you do?" Torch asks, getting Sky to look at him now.

"He said never mind...and if you want to be able to walk without pain, you will drop it."

The red dragon cannot help but feel left out on the joke, but then again he has moments with his beloved Shadow that no one will ever hear.

"Yes ma,am." he replies, seeing the same lock from her he hats to see from his wife. So, his now even more annoyed focus returns to the purple dragon, who still seams only interested in catching a dragonfly.

"HEY HERO! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Spyro stops chasing Sparx in an instant, and when he looks down at the angry red dragon, who stands beside his smugly smiling mothers and father, the hero thinks twice about coming down.

"What did I do?" he replies with a guilty sounding voice, moving only a few feet at a time.

"Dude...are you crazy?" Sparx asks, seeing his brother heading down towards Torch, and possibly a butt kicking. "Don't you remember the day dad looked at you like that, after you broke his favorite recliner...sitting on it after he said not too?"

Spyro, still hovering twenty feet up, places a paw on his backside, feeling the phantom pain a very angry Flash put on his butt. It was the only time he ever got a spanking from his father, but he still remembers the lesson it tough.

The purple dragon slowly hovers down to Torch, knowing if he tries flying away, like he did with dad, it may bring another smack on the behind.

"Yes sir..."

Torch can see the fear he has but in Spyro, but yet he came down to face him, showing he is ready to be an adult.

Or should I say...a father.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks, getting a nervous shack from the much smaller dragon.

"I don't understand, Sir." he replies, then looks over at his mothers for help, but they seem only interested in seeing how there boy will respond to the question.

"Where should I be?"

Seeing the fear he is putting in a young dragon, that he knows full well could beat him in any kind of battle, weather it be magical of physical, Torch lovers the boom on Spyro.

"I, my self, would be by my wife's side when she is expecting."

It takes a second for the comment to since in, and even after it does, the great hero is stunned down to stupidity

"Expecting what?"

Torch rolls his eyes then looks at the purple dragon's parents. Without another word he bonks Spyro on the head with a paw.

"Wait a minute!" the purple dragon smiles while rubbing his bumped noggin, then takes off for the cave where his wife is still sleeping. "Cynder! You're pregnant?"

All four adults stare at the door Spyro enters unable to keep the smiles from filling there faces.

"Well...He's a very powerful and humble dragon..." Torch remarks, then looks at the three parents of the purple dragon. "...too bad he has the mind of a snow pea."

Nina smiles, as she gets the same reactions from her beloved when telling him certain things. She then turns to Gordon and Sky with a smug grin.

"Sorry, he gets that from my husband."

* * *

Never has Spyro felt so unsure of himself, not even when Malefor stole Cynder from his side in the fight against him. And now, laying beside the sleeping black dragoness, the great hero finds himself more afraid then he has ever felt.

He holds his paw over Cynder's belly, but does not touch her. A pure fear filling his heart, not because he may wake her, but that he could hut the child that is slowly growing inside.

"You can touch my stomach Spyro. There is now way you could ever hurt me..." the black dragoness says, her eyes opening and finding the fear filled stare from her husband.

"...or her."

The purple dragon grins and goes to place his soft paw upon his wife, but he pauses and stars at Cynder eye to eye.

"Her?" he asks with total shock, looking at his wife's belly which has not even grown an inch. "How do you know that you're gonna have a girl already?"

The smirk on Cynder's face only gets wider, and she gently pecks her beloved on the cheek.

"Just hopping."

The purple dragon gives his own smirk back, as he too would not mind the idea of another dragoness like Cynder in his like. But Spyro also knows his wife well, and a bit of sarcasm is used to change her mind.

"Are you sure about that, Sweetheart?" the purple dragon continues rubbing Cynder's belly, as if he were already petting the you life within her. "Cause I don't think you could handle being the _second_ most important lady in my life."

The thought strikes her hard for a moment, but then Cynder realizes herself that she would feel the same way too. The black dragon simply lays back down between her brothers, the idea of a wonder future now growing before her...or within her.

Spyro, feeling the same joy in his heart, looks for a place beside his loving bride, but her brother is still sleeping by her side. He gently scoops Blaze with a soft paw, holding the young dragon against his chest as he lays down beside his wife. The happiest dragon on Avalar then raps his other paw around Cynder, pulling her older brother into the embrace.

Both heroes fall into a deep restful sleep with the thoughts of pure joy. They dream of many more days like today, where they will spend days and nights with a family believed to be long lost. And in addition to that, a young dragon that will soon be there own to raise.

* * *

**So, this is truly the end to this story, but not the end of my writing. I will continue to fight for my ability to read and remember, and hopefully give you all another story from the mind of a mad-man.**

**Until then I will be working on returning to the life I had before the stroke.**

**Thank you for reading, and giving your words of support.**


End file.
